Digimon TAMERS LEGACY: Book Two: Shattering Ice
by Arenz
Summary: Takato is back in the real world, but it's not how he left it. People change, some more then others. Now he has to start over and then some with the Ice Queen. Not to mention he has to figure out whats going on before the delicate condition of the barrier between worlds shatters for good. Plus theres a mysterious new Tamer in town.
1. Chapter 1: The Cold Shoulder

**Hello reader! I'm finally back! It's time for Book two of TAMERS LEGACY!**

**I'll be honest, this took so long because I'm a lazy bum, but there was also a good bit of planing. There was also a point where i was think about a Gundam 00 FanFic, but I stopped myself because I told myself I wouldn't until I had at least book two done.**

**Quick note, if you read book one before 4/3/13, got back and read the new group part of Chapter 12, I rewrote it to be completely different to fit into my future plans, of which i have many.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my OCs**

**I'll save the rest of my rant for at the end of the Chapter, because I know your all excited for Chapter one of book two of TAMERS LEGACY!**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK TWO**

_Shattering Ice_

By Arenz

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The Cold Shoulder_

Monday December 28th, Real World, Streets of Shinjuku

11:27 AM

Everywhere one looked there was people walking, interacting, and playing. Since it was only a few days after Christmas kids were still enjoying their new toys, couples were discussing New years plans, and others where spending the money they got for Christmas. It had finally snowed, and continued to do so for the past two days. Thanks to which everything was covered in a pleasant white blanket. From the street lamps and storefronts to the alleyways and parked cars. The sidewalks and roads had been salted and cleared of snow so that people could walk easier.

This peaceful winter scene was interrupted by two oddities, although one of which most people didn't see. These two things where a large red dinosaur and a human sized yellow Kitsune. The Kitsune moved along the rooftops without being seen, but the dinosaur and the boy beside it drew considerable attention.

The brunette boy next to the dinosaur let out a sigh, his breath being fully visible in the frigid morning air. He looked in the window of an electronics store he was passing to see a TV with the news on. The program was showing shots of the mysterious fog that had covered the park three days earlier with the words "Mysterious fog returns?" under it. The boy knew it to be the digital field from when he and his companions had returned to the real world.

The red dinosaur, having noticed that the boy had stopped turned to look at him. The boy in question was wearing grey khakis with extra pockets, a red thermal, and a blue zip up hoodie over the thermal both of which were covered by a yellow winter coat. He also wore blue sneakers and yellow-rimed blue-lensed goggles on his head. All of his cloths had been bought for him in the past few days since his return by his parents.

"What's the matter Takato?" The dinosaur asked, tilting its head to the side, as was its habit of doing.

Takato looked back towards the dinosaur. "It's nothing Guilmon." He replied. "Its just so strange to be back. I was gone for three years but not much had changed." He then looked around at all the people staring at him and Guilmon. "I guess seeing a digimon again after three years is surprising for others." He muttered with a chuckle.

Takato then resumed his walk through town. As he walked he continued to observe those around him. After three years with nothing but digimon, except for one encounter that Takato still didn't quite understand, it was pleasant to be among humans again. While lost in his thoughts Takato started to near his destination. The streets and sidewalks started to become less plowed due to the area being more housing and therefore less traveled. The building got smaller and in some places he was walking in snow.

He stopped at the intersection right before his destination. As he came to a halt the yellow Kitsune appeared behind him.

"You know Renamon, after three years I think I'm finally getting use to you doing that." Takato told the fox creature. He then pulled an envelope out of his pocket and stared down at it.

"What's that?" Renamon asked while Guilmon sniffed it.

"Uh, after what Henry said I was thinking of it a something like a peace offering." Takato told her with his usual nervous grin.

"A peace offering?" The fox repeated with a skeptical look.

Takato just laughed sheepishly and kept grinning. He then started walking towards the old style Japanese door down the road. He stood in front of the door for a few minutes trying to marshal his courage for what he was about to face. He had tried to think about what to say beforehand but had given up when he realized that it would do him no good when dealing with Rika, which was the whole purpose of this visit.

Finally he raised his hand and knocked on the door. It was an old style wooden sliding door with the tiled roof set in a stone wall that surrounded the house and yard. After a short wait an older woman opened the door. The woman had grey hair but looked to only be in her fifties. She wore simple cloths that were the confortable kind you would wear around your house.

"Hello Mrs. Hata." Takato greeted the woman with a smile.

"Hello young man, oh my, is that you Takato?" The woman reacted with a gasp and great surprise upon realizing whom it was. "What are you doing here? After you disappeared three years ago we were all very worried, when did you get back? Have you seen your parents?" She barraged Takato with questions with great excitement.

"Yes I've seen them, I returned three days ago, and I'm sorry for causing everyone so much worry." Takato finally managed to cut in and get off a reply.

"That's great, oh my listen to me prattle on." Mrs. Hata said. "I'm sure you came here for another reason then to be interrogated by an old woman." She smiled at Takato. "Should I call for Rika?"

"Um, yeah." Takato acknowledged with another nervous laugh.

"Rika!" Mrs. Hata yelled back towards the house. "We have a guest to see you." She then turned back to Takato. "Just so you know, after you left, Rika… changed from how she was back when you fought together." She warned.

Takato looked back towards the house as Rika walked out the door while pulling a coat on. She wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and dark grey jeans with same lopsided belt she had always worn. She had black sneakers on and her red hair was up in a pony tail like always, but seemed to be a good two inches longer and the hair in the pony tail started to droop instead of being spiked out like it used to be when it was shorter.

As she looked towards the entrance where her grandmother was standing she saw whom the guest was. For a second her eyes went wide before being replaced by another expression as she stormed towards the door. Takato could tell just from the look in her violet colored eyes that calling her _very_ angry would be an understatement.

Takato opened his mouth to greet her but before a work left his mouth. _Slam!_ She closed the door rather violently in his face. He stood there stunned with his mouth open, just as he closed his mouth the door opened again. _Smack! _Takato opened his eye just before hearing the door slam shut again. He realized that he was lying on his back on the pavement. He looked at the door as Mrs. Hata opened it again.

"Oh dear, Takato are you all right?" She asked as she helped him up. "I didn't think she would react so violently."

"I'm fine." Takato answered as he touched his now sore jaw. "Just a little shocked that she can punch so hard."

"Do you want me to call her back?" She continued while looking towards the house.

"No, that's alright. Just give her this for me." He requested as he picked the envelope up from where it had been dropped when he got hit. "It was meant to be a peace offering, but I think now an apology is more appropriate."

"I'll do that." Mrs. Hata took the envelope from Takato. "Anything else you want me to tell her?"

"No, I'll try coming back another time. Thank you for your time." Tatako said as he bowed. He then straightened up and started to walk away. "Lets go." He said to the two seemingly forgotten digimon. Mrs. Hata just watched them walk away with a frown on her face.

After Takato, Guilmon, and Renamon were out of sight she closed the door and walked back inside. She headed down the hall of the old style house to the screen door that opened into Rika's room. "Rika, Takato left an envelope for you, I'll leave it right out here." She explained before setting the letter on the floor and walking back towards the main room.

A few minutes later the door opened and Rika reached down and picked up the envelope. It had nothing written on it, and after looking at it for a second she frowned and threw it over into the corner of the room without opening it. She then walked over and lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Matsuki Bakery

12:06 AM

Takato lay awake in bed. After visiting the Nonaka house he had returned home and spent the day working in the bakery so that he could spend time with his parents. He had helped until closing and then went up to his room. He looked over at the sleeping Guilmon and Renamon.

"Renamon." He said looking at the fox. "Why didn't you stay there?"

The yellow Kitsune looked up at Takato. "Because Rika is not ready for me to be back." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Takato seem to accept that answer and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. "So Rika is back to being the Ice Queen." He muttered to himself. "It's going to be tough to get her to stop hating me." He then touched his still sore jaw. "And painful." He added.

_He's matured over these past years._ Renamon thought as she listened to Takato's muttering. She looked at him again only to realize he had fallen asleep. _Sleep well Takato._

**CHAPTER ONE END**

* * *

**So what did you think of my first chapter?**

**For those of you that reviewed book one, is it better or worse?**

**So I am thinking about getting a beta reader, if anyone wants to do it either show me you give good reviews or suggest one of your fics for me to read so I can see if I like see what your writing is like.**

**As always please review, since this is a new book I need you all to tell me if i've improved or not. It really is very very helpful and motivating.**

**Last thing, I may do what I did last time and keep a few written chapters as a buffer, so I may write like three chapters before I put out the next one. I wanted to get this one out there just to show I hadn't forget or given up.**

**So until next time dear readers.**

**-Arenz**


	2. Chapter 2: The Original Team

**Hello again and its time for chapter two. First off t****hanks Plutomoon2 for the review.**

**Don't have much to say here, probably more at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my OCs.**

**And here is its, Chapter two of book two of TAMERS LEGACY!**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK TWO**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_The Original Team_

Tuesday December 29th, Real World, Shinjuku Park

12:37 PM

Takato sat on the dirt floor of the old utility shed in Shinjuku Park. It was in a clearing up a set of stairs from the main path. The building was old and made of smooth whitewashed concrete. The building had first been used as Guilmon's home when Takato was trying to hide him, but had since turned into the meeting place and hang out for the Tamers. Outside the trees were missing their leaves and the snow still covered the ground. Henry had told him that the hideout was still their meeting place after three years.

Henry now sat across from Takato in the hideout. Aside from having grown Henry looked much the same as he did three years ago. His dark bluish hair was the same length and he still wore an orange vest. Under the vest he had a green long sleeve shirt on. Over both pieces of clothing was a black winter jacket. He had brown khakis on with grey sneakers.

"She punched you?" Henry exclaimed in surprise after Takato finished explaining what happened the day before.

"Yeah, my jaw is still sore." Takato confirmed with a cheesy grin.

"Geez I knew she was unfriendly now, but that's overboard." Henry muttered. "What about Renamon?"

"She didn't stay with her, although she is probably watching over her today." Takato explained.

"Geez like Tamer like digimon." Henry shook his head.

"Uh, so what have you been up to over the past years Henry?" Takato asked to change the subject, mainly because he didn't want to lose what was left of his pride by the conversation getting back around to the punch and admitting that it had put him on his back.

Henry had become lost in thought on how much Rika had changed. He looked up at Takato's question. "Not to sound really boring, but school mostly. I have also been taking lessons from my dad and Yamaki on programing. Without digimon around is seemed really quite and boring, even after three years."

At the mention of digimon they both looked outside to the two digimon playing on the snow. There was Guilmon and another small, half bunny half dog creature that was cream and green colored with one horn on its head. The bunny-dog had just used its long ears to make and throw a snowball that hit Guilmon right in between the eyes.

"No fair Terriermon, this is really hard to do with claws." Guilmon cried out in his usual childish way as he attempted to make a snowball.

"Life's not fair Guilmon." Terriermon joked as he threw another snowball. The two of them seemed to be having fun.

"I guess they just make a lasting impact huh." Takato commented as they watched the digimon play.

"Yeah, it hadn't faded even after three years, all the others would agree to that to." Henry replied as he also watched with a smile on his face. "Speaking of three years, it must have been hard not seeing another human for that long." Henry stated as he turned back to Takato.

"It was." Takato confirmed. "Although I guess that's not entirely right."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked with a confused look.

"There was one time, I'd say maybe seven or eight months back. I was trying to free Monodramon and MarineAngemon. We got in a fight with three Ultimates and were losing. But right before they finished us all three were destroyed in one shot each."

"And it was another Tamer?" Henry asked

"yeah, right after that he came up to us and introduced himself. I think his name was Rin… Tsuka, yeah that was it Rin Tsuka. I didn't get to see his digimon though, but it must have been powerful." Takato finished.

"I agree, to take down three Ultimates that easily, was it a Mega?"

"No, I don't think so, he said it was off fighting while he was talking to me, so it must have been an Ultimate since he wasn't Biomerged. Thinking about it now, I don't remember seeing a D-Power, but he did have a card holder."

"If he had cards he must have had a way to use them. But to think another human managed to slip through the barrier like you did. How old was he?"

"He looked about the same age as us. He had red hair and violet eyes. I asked if he wanted to travel together but he said he couldn't because of personal reasons. He didn't seem mean or cold or anything though."

"Red hair, violet eyes, and wouldn't team up… you met a male Rika?" Henry joked, causing them both to start laughing. This caused Terriermon to look over at them. While he was distracted Guilmon finally managed to make an oversized snowball and hit Terriermon right in the head with it.

"Wah!" The bunny-dog cried as he tumbled over.

Guilmon walked over to him and tilted his head to the side as he looked down at him. "You ok Terriermon?" The dinosaur asked.

"Peachy, now if the world would stop spinning that would be swell." Terriermon commented with a dizzy look.

This didn't help Takato or Henry, who after watching Terriermon being hit had started laughing even harder. Finally they managed to get their laughter under control and sat there for a minute in silence.

"So what's everyone else been up to?" Takato finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Different things, Ryo lives close now and goes to school with everyone, he is also the national champion of the card game. Kazu has gotten pretty good and place third in the regional tournament, still gets horrible grades though. Kenta has been applying himself in school and is taking advanced classes, but him and Kazu are still close. Jeri has been helping out with her family's restaurant a lot lately. And Suzie is… well still Suzie." Henry explained. "Now that I'm saying all this I'm realizing how dull a three years it's been." He chuckled. "Speaking of school what are you planning to do?"

"Ugh I have no idea. I learned some math from a digimon we stayed with for a few weeks while trying to gather information, but aside from that I'm at a loss." Takato sighed. "My mom mentioned trying to get private lessons to catch up, but who knows how that will turn out. Maybe I'll just rejoin and see how it goes."

"I hope I get to see that train wreck." Henry laughed.

"Then maybe you or Kenta can teach me!" Takato growled in frustration. Suddenly Guilmon spun around and started intently with feral eyes back towards the park. At the same time both Henry's and Takato's D-Powers started beeping. They both jumped up and pulled the devices off their belts and looked at them. A holographic screen with an arrow appeared pointing in the direction Guilmon and now Terriermon were facing.

The two tamers looked at each other. "A bio-emergence, looks like the boring three years are over." Takato remarked. The group took off running in the direction indicated by their digivices. As they neared the area a thick grey and almost static-y fog formed over the area. Henry pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on while Takato pulled his goggles down over his eyes. Two Shadows appeared in the fog and the two tamers each raised their digivices towards one.

"Pumpkinmon, Ultimate level, Data type, attacks are Trick or Treat and Pumpkin squash." Takato read aloud what was shown on his digivice. The digimon he was scanning had a Jack-o-Lantern for a head with an axe stuck right in the top. Its body looked to be made of stitched together cloth and it wore a green piece of cloth around its neck.

"Minotarumon, Ultimate level, Virus type, attacks are Darkside quake, and bull fighting power." Henry explained just like Takato. His target looked like a bull on two legs with one human hand and the other was a silver cannon. He had large black horns and wore leather boots. "Two Ultimates huh? Well then lets not waste any time, Terriermon!"

"Right, lets rock and roll." Terriermon yelled.

"Right behind you." Takato said as they both pulled out a digimon card.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" They both called out.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon Digivolve to…**

Guilmon was wrapped in a red egg before being stripped down to a wireframe and growing larger. The wire frame then had new data applied to it to look like a much larger version of Guilmon with more distinct features and white hair along the top of his spine. He then had a metal chest plate form on his chest with thrusters on the back and two cannons on the front. His mouth was covered with a metal casing that acted like metal teeth. His claws and forearms were covered in metal with large metal blades on the outside.

**Wargrowlmon!**

**Terriermon Digivolve to…**

Terriermon was wrapped in a green egg just like Guilmon and reduced to a wire frame. He grew larger and was reformed as a larger version of himself. His hands were replaced with Gatling gun like devices and he had blue jeans on. He also wore an ammo belt around his chest and the green on his face looked like he was wearing a mask. He then changed again, his body sliming down and being covered in metal. His hands changed to cannons and his whole body became machine like, covered in smooth green metal. On his back was a large black hourglass like cylinder with multiple missile holes on each side.

**Rapidmon!**

The two now Ultimate level digimon faced the two bio-emerged digimon. "I'll get Pumpkinmon, Minotarumon is all yours." Rapidmon told Growlmon with and excited voice.

"Right!" Growlmon agreed. The digimon then charged each other. Minotarumon let out a yell and swung his cannon arm as he reached Wargrowlmon.

"Bull Fighting Power!" It called out. The cannon fired point blank at Wargrowlmon. Due to the close proximity Wargrowlmon was able to deflect the arm and caused the cannon to discharge into the walkway, blowing a hole in it.

"Double Blades!" Wargrowlmon yelled as he swung the blades on his arms, but Minotarumon jumped back to dodge. Wargrowlmon pursued and swung again.

Rapidmon took the lead in his fight. "Rapid Fire!" He called out, firing multiple missiles from his hands.

Pumpkinmon retaliated with an attack of his own. "Trick or Treat!" As he yelled a huge pumpkin appeared in the missiles path. Once all the missiles had hit the pumpkin it launched towards Rapidmon.

Rapidmon used his speed to dodge the pumpkin, which sail on and crashed into some trees, he then appeared behind Pumpkinmon and attacked again. "Homing Blast!" He launched many smaller missiles from the launcher on his back. Pumpkinmon used the piece of green cloth he wore to block most of the damage from the small missiles. He then charged at Rapidmon.

Henry and Takato watched this unfold before looking at each other and nodding. They had fought together so much that they had the same general idea. They were after all the original two to team up together when it all started. "Rapidmon line them up!" Henry ordered. Rapidmon glanced at Henry briefly before understanding.

Once again Henry and Takato pulled a digimon card out, this time different card. "Digimodify, Strength activate!" Takato announced. "Get ready Wargrowlmon!" He added.

"Digimodify, Speed activate!" Henry similarly called out.

Rapidmon then used his now even greater speed to position Pumpkinmon where he wanted him. At the same time Wargrowlmon charged Minotarumon and locked hands with him, due to his improved strength Minotarumon couldn't break free. "Atomic Blaster!" Wargrowlmon yelled as the cannons on his chest started to glow.

At the same time Rapidmon readied his attack. "Tri-Beam!" He yelled as he positioned his body in a T shape and lines formed between his hands and feet to make a triangle. Both their targets jumped to avoid the attacks. Wargrowlmon released Minotarumon's hands as he jumps so that he could adjust his aim. Both their attacks fire but missed their respective opponents and instead struck the others opponent in the back. They had set it up so that Wargrowlmon would hit Pumpkinmon and Rapidmon would strike Minotarumon. Both of the enemy digimon had fallen for the trick.

At the same time the two digimon scream and burst into bits of red data that floated up into the sky. "We still got it." Takato joked as their digimon dedigivolved back to their rookie forms.

"Good job guys." Henry told the digimon as he chuckled at Takato's comment. His face then became more serious. "But it looks like the bio-emergences are starting again, and for the first two to be Ultimate level. That's not a good sign."

"I know what you mean." Takato agreed with a frown. "Lets hope then don't get any stronger or the damage will be more then some pavement and trees." He said as he looked around the area now that the fog had dissipated. There were blast holes from Rapidmons missiles and Minotarumon's cannon, as well as some damaged trees caused by Pumpkinmon and Wargrowlmons blades.

"Come on, Momentai, we just had our first win as tamer and digimon again, lets enjoy it." Terriermon told them using his signature phrase.

"Your right, sorry." Henry apologized.

"Don't apologize, just buy me some food, I'm hungry." Terriermon countered and he jumped on Henrys head. "And stop getting taller, it makes getting up here harder."

Guilmon tilted his head at the mention of food. "Bread? Can we get some bread Takato?" He asked in his childish voice.

"Yeah boy, we'll get some bread back home." Takato replied while placing his hand on Guilmon's head.

"Yay Guilmon Bread!" Guilmon said as he danced happily.

**CHAPTER TWO END**

* * *

**So pretty simple chapter.**

**So I would just like to say I really need you readers to tell me what you think. I need to know stuff do the characters seem off (If you can tell me why thats great but not required.) Also with the fight and chapter as a whole, did you think something was missing? some details i left out? I need to know this stuff so that I can improve.**

**After that rant this goes without saying, but please review, its encouraging.**

**For anyone familiar with my release pace for book one, I won't be that fast until I get a proper plan for each individual chapter down, but once I do I may try to speed up again.**

**So until next time, and don't forget to review.**

**-Arenz**


	3. Chapter 3: Stubborn

**Hello everyone, sorry this chapter took me so long, I was busy/lazy plus I had to decide on a plot point.**

**I'll save the blabber for after the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my OC's**

**So heres Chapter three of TAMERS LEGACY.**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK TWO**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Stubborn_

Wednesday December 30th, Real World, Streets of Shinjuku

2:17 PM

It's funny how the closer you get to new years the more you can tell who the procrastinators are. With every passing day the number of people scurrying from store to store getting ready for a new years party or some such. Today being the day before New Years Eve things were particularly lively. You could tell who was pressed for time and who was relived to finally be done shopping just by the looks on their faces. Lucky for them it had warmed up a bit and some of the snow had melted.

Not that any of this mattered to a particular red head walking down the street. She had no plans for new years and it was very unlikely that that would change. She would probably sit at home and watch the festivities with her grandma while her mother was out at some party.

Not that she cared about it. It was what Rika Nonaka was use to. After losing her digimon partner three years ago she had cut herself off from all her friends. It was half because Renamon was taken away by the program used to defeat the D-Reaper, and half because Takato had disappeared. But now both of them were back, not that she would forgive Takato anyway. To think the stupid goggle-head had the nerve to show up like nothing had happened. She had no intention of going back to how things were three years ago.

She looked over at her reflection in a store window. She wore grey jeans with navy blue and black sneakers. As well as a blue long sleeve shirt with a black winter jacket over it. She had her D-Power and cards on her waist due to habit that she couldn't break even after three years. And her hair, which was longer then it used to be, was held back with the usual band. The hair drooped some instead of sticking out straight due to it being longer.

In the last few years she had done anything she could to occupy herself. She still would destroy the occasional random punk in digimon cards, but didn't participate in tournaments since that would bring her into contact with Ryo. She was also learning boxing as a way to pass the time. She didn't care much for school but kept her grades up just to keep her options open.

She snapped out of her thoughts to realize she had ended up in the park. She sat down on a bench and looked at the few people happily passing by. There was a fountain in the middle of the circular area she was in, with benches like the one she was sitting on around the outside and around the fountain. Just as she was thinking about getting up and going home her Digivice started beeping, and at the same time a thick fog started to form over the area. Most of the people started running but Rika just stood up and stared deeper into the fog, her eyes stung a little because of the digital fog. Just as the fog started to glow she felt someone tackle her to the ground as a fireball passed overhead.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Yelled the person that knocked her down. "Either call your partner or get out of here!"

"What do you mean 'partner'?" She asked as she rolled over to get a look at the owner of the voice. It was a boy about her age, but she didn't know him. He had dull red hair and violet eyes. He wore a red shirt with a dark blue and gray vest, covered with a gray winter coat. As well as brown khakis and dark brown boots. He also had a watch with red around the screen and dark blue around the outside on his right wrist. The detail that really caught Rika's attention was the black with ice blue-lensed goggles he was wearing.

"What are you babbling about? I mean call Renamon of course!" He replied with an annoyed look.

"How do you know abo… Never mind, but Renamon is with Takato, not me." Rika explained.

The boy just looked at her like she was an idiot before looking back towards where the fireball had come from. "Is that really what you think? I bet she has been near you the entire day, all you need to do is call her." The boy countered as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards an exit out of the park.

"Even if that's true I won't call her." She stated.

The boy just sighed and shook his head. "What is your problem?"

"Accepting her back means what Takato did is justified!' she yelled at him, not sure why she was getting so riled up.

"So not only are you an idiot, but a stubborn idiot, great, just great." The boy said with a dumbfounded expression.

"Who the heck are you anyways?" Rika said angrily.

"Name's Rin, the guy who just saved you from getting cooked by a fireball." He told her, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Your one annoying goggle-head you know that?" Rika commented while shrugging him off.

He just looked at her and smiled. "I know, I have a friend that tells me that all the time. Now get out of here and let me handle this." He shoved her towards the exit. "Go!"

As Rika stumbled towards the path out she turned around to see a flash of light. She couldn't tell what caused it because Rin blocked it with his body. "Matrix Digivolution activate!" He yelled. "Granmon Digivolve to…" Was the response she heard from the fog followed by a bright flash of red light that filled the area even with the fog.

"Vigdramon!" The voice in the fog yelled again. Suddenly there was a large gust of wind and the digital field was blown outward, causeing it to disapate. What stood facing what Rika could now see was a Meramon was a large red hunched dragon. It had large red spined wings with black membranes. Its forearms and hands were black scales instead of red. And on its right arm was a large black cannon. That was as much as she could make out since its back was to her.

"Roaring Fire!" Meramon yelled as he launched flames from both arms at Vigdramon. Vigdramon just shrugged and flapped its large wings, causing the flames to be blasted away.

He turned his head to look at his tamer. "I understand the need, but this is overkill, he's just a Champion." Vigdramon sighed.

"Stop complaining and look out." Rin sighed in the same manner. "It's not like I'm enjoying this either."

Meramon changed tactics after the failure of his first attack. He charged Vigdramon and swung his fists instead of using a move. Vigdramon just shifted slightly to avoid the attacks. Despite Vigdramon's large body his movements were rather fluid. Meramon suddenly reached out grabbed Vigdramon's left arm. "Fire Fist!" He yelled, as his hands were ingulfed in flame. Vigdramon used the cannon on his right arm and swung it so that it hit Meramon in the chest and sent him staggering backwards. Now visibly frustrated Meramon use another attack "Fire Blast!" His body was engulfed in roaring flames and he charged Vigdramon with a look of rage.

Vigdramon didn't move until Meramon almost reached him. He swung his cannon and slammed the tip of the barrel into Meramon's chest, stopping his charge. He used his other hand to grab Meramon's head. "Thunder Spark!" He muttered as blue sparks of electricity started swarming over Meramon from Vigdramon's hand. Meramon screamed in rage and struggled for a few seconds ruptured into bits of red data that floated up into the sky.

Rika saw that flash of light in front of the boy again as he let out a sigh. He turned around and walked up to her. He took his goggles off as he walked, but instead of placing them on his forehead he let them drop down around his neck. "Is 'go' really that hard to understand?" He randomly asked.

"Huh?" was all Rika could respond with, confused. There was another flash of light, When she looked at the source Vigdramon was gone, as well as whatever he dedigivolved to.

"Your. Still. Here" Rin enunciated each word while monotone.

What he meant finally donned on Rika. "Cheeky brat." She muttered, turning to leave. As she started to walk away he ran up beside her. "Can I help you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Rin replied, ignoring the sarcasm. "Know any cheap places to stay, I'm sorta broke and don't have a place to stay." He explained as they exited the park. There were still some people around that had either fled the digital field or came to see what was happening. As they entered a shopping area Rika noted that the number of shopper around had only increased since earlier.

_Ugh this guy is annoying._ Rika though as they walked. _Unfortunately I do owe his for earlier._ She cringed at the thought. "How broke?" She asked.

"Like 1000 yen broke."

Rika sighed at his answer. "Ok tell you what, since I regrettable owe you, you can stay at my house for one night, ONLY one night though." She told him hesitantly.

"Really!? That great thanks a lot!" He excitedly replied. "Just one night is still a great help." Most of the rest of the trip was spent in silence while Rin looked around, he tried to hide it but he seemed rather excited about something.

_Why do I feel like I can trust this idiot? Is it the goggles? Or is it that he's a Tamer? _Rika wondered as they neared her house. As they reached the front gate Rika pulled a key out and unlocked it. She let Rin in before locking the gate again. As she opened the door to the house she heard her Gnadmother.

"Rika is that you?" She yelled.

"Yeah." Was Rika's short reply.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you that she will be gone tonight and tomorrow." Her Grandmother, Seiko Hata told her as she walked around the corner to greet Rika. "Oh, who is this?" She asked upon noticing Rin.

"I'm Rin Tsuka." Rin introduced himself. "I'm new to the area and didn't have anywhere to stay, Rika was kind enough to offer me a place to stay for the night." He explained.

"He's a Tamer, I owe him a favor from earlier is all." Rika said as if there was a need to defend herself. "Can you show him to one of the spare rooms?" She said as she walked away to her room.

The two in the entry way just stared after her. "That girl." Seiko sighed. "You'd think she would have improved after Takato returned." She muttered to herself. "Well this way, I can show you one of the spare rooms."

As she gestured for him to follow he bowed. "Thank you for having me." He said before following her down the hall.

**CHAPTER THREE END**

* * *

**So some insight into Rika's mind, and Rin is back again.**

**Alright, so as always please review. But I have something else I would like you readers to do. I want you to PM me where you think the story is going an why you think that. I think it would help me to see what people are seeing in the plot and if it matches up with what I want you to see. But please PM it to me, do not do it as a review, I don't want to spoil anything for anyone that may not have picked up what others have.**

**But also review as normal, it does really help.**

**As always, thanks for reading.**

**-Arenz**


	4. Chapter 4: Juggernaut Part one

**Hello and let me start off by saying how sorry I am that I haven't been updating. My life has been a little crazy lately but its calmed down now so I should be able to get back to updating regularly, hopefully at least.**

**So I wrote this chapter and decided to break it into two, despite that I'm posting them at the same time, but the split point made it sorta lopsided, but i don't care! because I wanted a 2 parter!**

**Thanks to Sentinel07 for the reviews as always, and vPxForerunnerx, I'm glad you like my ideas and hope i can live up to expectations.**

**I'll blab more at the end of part to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my OCs**

**So here is the first part of my first two parter of TAMERS LEGACY, enjoy!**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK TWO**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Juggernaut Part 1_

Thursday December 31st, 2009, Real World, Matsuki Bakery

1:47 PM

Takato leaned against the bakeries front counter lost in thought. He had been back for six days and while life still had a surreal feeling it had for the most part returned to normal. Takato still woke up thinking that he would open his eyes only to find himself in the digital world again. He opened his eyes to survey the inside of the bakery. The lunch rush had just finished so the place was empty. He glanced at the clock and decided that he should leave soon if he was to be at the meeting place on time. Guilmon cracked open an eye from his place in the corner to look as Takato rushing up to his room he grab his gear, D-power, cards, and goggles that he hadn't been wearing in the shop.

He peeked into the back of the shop where his parents were busy making bread, including the ever-popular Guilmon bread. He grabbed a large container full of bread before a quick _I'm off_, which got two _be careful_'s as a reply he headed for the door. He quickly slipped his shoes on before zipping up his hoody and putting the hood up, which he topped off with his yellow winter jacket. Guilmon was by his side by the time he finished.

"Alright, lets go boy." Takato told Guilmon as he finished and headed out the door. Guilmon walking along right beside him. It was cold and snow covered out. Snow had fallen during the night and it was a good two or three inches worth. As he walked he balanced one side of the container on his hip and pulled out the phone Yamaki had given him, as well as one to all the other Tamers. He had even given one to Ai and Mako, but Impmon apparently took charge of it almost immediately. He pulled up the message log and double check to make sure he had the right time.

**Message sent 7:36 PM, 12/30/09. From: Henry, To: All Tamers**

**Hey everyone, I was thinking that we should all meet up at the hideout for New Years as a celebration. My dad brought home a space heater from work and I was thinking if we tape a blanket over the door we could get the shed heated up and not have to freeze our buts off. What do you guys think?**

**Reply by: Ryo**

**Sounds great, I'm up for it.**

**Reply By: Jeri**

**I can bring some food from us to eat, although how much will depend on who all can make it.**

**Reply By: Kazu**

**My family has some old lawn furniture that I could bring, I'll have to get Kenta to help carry it though.**

**Reply By: Impmon**

**The tikes can't come, but I might drop by, if for nothing else then to steal pineapple head's food.**

**Reply By: Takato**

**I'll tell Guilmon to just eat your hand along with the food. I'll bring some bread as well, what time should we meet up?**

**Reply By: Henry**

**We could do it late, like seven, or early at two or three o'clock. Me a Suzie are fine with either.**

**Reply by: Jeri**

**I'm fine either way since we are closed for New Years eve.**

**Reply By: Takato**

**Why not at like two? That way we can hang out and catch up for a while.**

**Reply By: Ryo**

**Sounds good to me, and since everyone is bringing something I'll handle drinks. Hope everyone is ready for a good thrashing at cards.**

The conversation went on to figure out some fine details and argue about who would thrash who at cards. Takato decided to put the phone away as the bread started to slip form his hip.

As they walked Guildmon spoke up. "You think Rika and Renamon will come Takato?" He asked as he sniffed the bread container.

"I don't know boy." He replied with a disappointed voice. He knew that the chance of her having a change of heart that easily would next to none. On the other hand, she should know about it. Takato had left a phone with her grandma the day before. So unless she had completely rejected it she should see the messages. Renamon had stayed to watch over her ever since Takato first went to visit, so unless Rika came Renamon wouldn't. Takato looked around as he entered the park. The trees were leafless and shakings in the slight wind. The ground was white except for the shoveled and plowed paths. There were a few people around, probably going to parties just like Takato, or just hanging out before heading home to celebrate with their families. Takato and Guilmon turned off the main path on to a currently deserted one. The path was only two snow shovels wide since it was not used much. A little ways down the path Takato turned again onto narrow stairs leading up to the old utility shed that was their hideout. Even in the winter then the trees and bushes were missing their leaves it was still really well hidden. Takato glanced around and decided he had done a really good job choosing a place to hide Guilmon all those years ago.

As Takato reached the stone building he saw a blanket covered the entrance. Figuring that Henry must have beaten him here he pushed the blanket aside as he entered. "Hey Henry, Hey Suzie." Takato said as he entered before looking at the two bunny dogs. "Terriermon, Lopmon." He continued his greetings. Lobmon looked just like Terriermon but was brown instead of white and pink instead of green, she also had three small horns instead of one on her head. Suzie seemed to still have a thing for pink, because she wore a pink sweater and shoes, with blue jeans and a brown winter coat, probably trying to match Lopmon's colors. Henry wore much the same as last time Takato talked to him.

"Hey guys!" Guilmon added to the greetings with much excitement as always.

"Hello." Came Lopmon and Suzie's replies.

Henry answered with a "Hey."

While Terriermon went with "Yo!"

Takato placed the container of bread down against one of the walls before walking over to look at what Henry was doing. "Something's been bugging me Henry, how are we going to use a space heater without power?"

"Remember how I said my dad brought it home? Well it was one of his friends who'd been tinkering with it for fun. He converted it to run off a bunch of batteries, it's not efficient, but it's convenient for us." Henry explained as he placed the last battery in. He pressed the power button and they felt the warm air start to flow out of it. As they turned around the blanket was pushed aside as someone entered.

"Hey everyone." Ryo greeted as he entered with Monodramon right behind him, which got multiple different replies. Ryo wore a gray/green sweater with gray cargo pants and brown boots, with a black winter coat. "Um, I think the other two could use some help." He continued as he placed the cooler he was carrying next to the bread before pointing outside. Henry and Takato looked at each other with confused looks before following Ryo back outside. They looked down the stairs to see Kazu and Kenta struggling with a rather large load. It looked like a pile of three folding chairs, two aluminum framed deck chairs, and a similar aluminum framed deck loveseat.

Kazu looked older but still much the same. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He also had gray and blue sneakers and a rust colored winter coat that matched Guardromon nicely. On his head he wore a dark gray ball cap.

Kenta also looked older. And his hair was slightly shorter and not so neat. He wore a dark green sweater with tan cargo pants, black and red sneakers and a light gray winter coat.

"Kazu how do you have so much lawn furniture? Your family doesn't even have a lawn!" Takato said, dumfounded. "Unless you moved while I was gone or something."

"Na, we just got given it by some friends and felt it was a waist to pitch it, convenient now huh?" Kazu answered with a grin.

"Convenient yeah, but how did you manage to carry it all hear?" Henry asked with a laugh.

"With many stops to pick it back up." He told them with an even bigger grin. "Just kidding, Guardromon carried it most of the way, he was just to big to carry it up the steps." They all laughed as they helped them carry the stuff into the hideout. After they got all the stuff inside the greetings were once again passed around while Guardromon decided to sit outside and MarineAngemon landed on Guilmon's head. Between the space heater and the amount of people ine the hideout it was starting to get warm. Most of the digimon, being covered in fur, scales, or metal, had gone outside to play in the snow.

"Hey kiddies!" A voiced boomed as it approached the hideout, trying to sound intimidating. Takato and Ryo stuck their heads out to see who it was only to see Impmon. Unfortunately for Impmon and intimidation factor he actually had was lost do to Calumon being stuck to his head.

"Nice hat Impmon." Guilmon said as he walked up to greet Impmon.

"Yeah, yeah, the darn cream puff won't let go." Impmon complained as he poked at Calumon.

"But it's so cold!" Calumon cried as he finally lifted his head.

"I offered for you to sit in my hood Calumon." Said a brunette girl as she walked up the stairs.

"Hey Jeri." Takato greeted as he walked over to take the big container Jeri was carrying.

Jeri had grown her hair out a few inches and gone was the side ponytail. She wore a purple sweater and dark blue jeans. She wore gray winter boots and a silver-gray colored winter coat.

"Hi Takato, how have you been? Getting use to life again?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, worried about what I'm going to do about school though." He explained as they walked into the hideout. Takato glanced back to see that Calumon and Impmon had joined the other digimon in playing in the snow. As Jeri walked in everyone greeted her. Takato placed the container down with the bread and drinks before walking over to the door again. He pushed the blanket aside and looked over at the stairs as if waiting to see someone else climb them.

This action didn't go unnoticed. Henry watched his friends fully understanding what he was doing. _He blames himself, there's no way he doesn't, that's who Takato is._ Henry thought with a sigh. _Despite making a hard choice and getting the digimon back, he still can't not look at the consequences._ He shook his head as turned back to the conversation in front of him.

The day went on with them all enjoying themselves. They had plenty of snacks and drinks and the day wore on into evening and eventually night. The plan was to stay there until midnight when there would be fireworks that they could see clearly from the hideout. They played digimon cards, which Ryo destroyed everyone at, including Kazu despite all his boasting. But that was nothing new so no harm done to his pride, however when he lost to Jeri, that put a rather large dent in it, and none of them planned to ever let it go. Takato was able to catch up with everyone and learn what he or she was doing lately. All the digimon were either eating, playing, or sleeping from to much eating and playing. It was about ten-thirty that Takato's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see he had a text.

**Message sent 10:34 PM 12/31/09. From: To: Takato**

**Go to the bottom of the stairs.**

Takato stared at the message with a confused look. Whoever had sent it didn't put their name, which made it rather suspicious. After a quick mental debate he decided to forgo caution and did as it said. He got up and walked out of the hideout and towards the stairs. As he started down them he heard voices.

"Would you stop following me already! I went for a walk to be alone!" A female voice yelled. Which caused Takato to freeze at the bottom of the stairs since he instantly recognized the voice.

"That's no fun, its New Years eve, your supposed to party." Another voice said, this one male, it also sounded familiar but Takato couldn't place it.

Takato turned to see the two people in question. "Rika." He muttered, which caused the redhead to turn and look at him with a surprised expression. She quickly recovered and turned to walk away. "Wait!" Takato called after her, causing her to pause. "You could join us. Everyone is up as the hideout waiting to watch fireworks at midnight, everyone would be glad to see you!" He told her.

She stood there for a second before turning her head to glance at him. "Tch, as always trying to act buddy buddy with everyone." She accused before walking away.

"Well she wasn't very friendly now was she." The other person that Takato had completely forgotten about said.

He looked at the boy who had dull red hair and violet eyes before realizing who he was. "Ah! You!" He exclaimed. "It was Rin right?"

"It was, it still is." He joked in reply. "Good to see you again Takato."

"You coming or not?" Rika yelled from the turn in the path.

"Ah my meal ticket is getting mad at me." He said, before continuing at Takato's confused look. "I'm staying at her house, I helped her out yesterday so she is letting me stay there until I find a place to live." He then proceeded to walk away. As he was walking Takato noticed something he hadn't before. In Rin's hand was a phone, the phone he had left a Rika's house to be exact. He was about to ask about it, but he never got the chance.

BOOM!

A sound like a sonic boom when off, causing everyone to cover their ears and the other to run out of the hideout. Henry came running down the stairs.

"What was that?" He asked as he approached Takato, who didn't answer but was instead staring at the sky. Henry followed his line of site and more words died in his mouth when he saw what Takato was staring at.

"Henry, Isn't that Juggernaut?" Takato finally managed to ask. Looking at the large funnel like object in the sky, it was glowing in the center and seemed to be made up of glowing clouds.

"Yeah, but it can't be, Yamaki would never do that again, not to mention its not over Hypnos, it over the park!"

"Then what is it?" Takato asked again. "And wasn't Juggernaut red? It's glowing blue this time." As he finished speaking he remembered what almost happened to Guilmon last time and quickly spun to make sure the dinosaur was still there. Which he was, along with all the other digimon. They were all looking up at the sky and they all looked tense. "It's not sucking them in."

"No, it actually looks more like its expelling data rather then absorbing it." Henry agreed as he also looked towards the digimon.

"What is that thing?" Ryo asked as he ran down the steps to join the two of them.

"Oh right, you were probably already in the digital world last time this happened." Takato realized.

"Its called Juggernaut, or at least it looks really similar to the program Juggernaut. It was a plan Yamaki thought up to absorb all the bioemerged digimon in one go. It worked briefly before backfiring and the Devas used it to enter our world though." Henry quickly explained. "Wait, is that Rika?" Henry said looking shocked as he finally noticed Rika and Rin standing at the end of the path looking up at the sky.

"Incoming!" Kazu yelled from the up by the hideout. They three of them down below quickly looked back up at the funnel and gasped. Digimon were pouring out of the funnel and from what they could tell, quite a few were Mega level.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ryo yelled. "How are we supposed to deal with that with only three combat Megas?"

"Painfully!" Terriermon joked as he jumped on Henry's shoulder. "Let's get'em Henry!"

"Right!" He replied as he looked at Ryo and Takato as they all pulled their D-Powers out.

"Let's go!" The all said together.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon Bio-merge digivolve to…**

Takato and Guilmon started to glow before their bodies melded together. Guilmon's Chest burst into data only to reform as a white piece of chest armor with the hazard symbol in the center. His legs also burst and reformed as white armor with red knee guards that had the hazard symbol and gold over the top of the feet. His arms reformed as white armor with red shoulder guards with gold around the edge. His head became a helmet that was white below the eyes and red above with Guilmon-ear-like pieces on the sides of the red, it also had a long white ponytail that fell all the way to his knees. A red cape appeared around his shoulders. In one hand a shield form, it was silver in the center, with a small gold ring around the silver, them more silver, and finally a large gold ring with writing on it around the edge. In the center of the shield was red triangle that was actually made up of four smaller triangles. In his other hand a long silver lance appeared with red around the hand with gold rims.

**Gallentmon!**

**Terriermon Bio-merge digivolve to…**

Henry and Terriermon started to glow before their bodies melded together. Terriermon's chest burst into data and reformed to look like a muscular chest that had metal plates bolted to it. He had a black belt of metal and a green metal skirt, which covered to his knees. His legs were large green cylinders of metal with black spiked bands around the ankles. His feet were green three toed paws. His shoulders were green cylinders with black spiked bands around the front. The cylinders held giant yellow missiles and off the side of the cylinders away from the body were small plane wing like objects. He had green five fingered hands but the wrist and forearm were covered by large machinegun like cannons. The head was a white metal dog face that wore a green metal helmet.

**MegaGargomon!**

**Monodramon Bio-merge digivolve to…**

Ryo and Monodramon started to glow before their bodies melded together. Monodramon's chest reformed as a high-tech suit that was white with blue down the sides. His legs looked similarly high-tech and were white on the front with blue around the sides and grey knee guards. His left arm was similar white and blue while his left arm was a large gray metal device that was much larger and longer then his other arm. He wore a red scarf around his neck and his head was a solid gray helmet that covered everything but his mouth and jaw, which where covered by a white mask. The helmet had no eyeholes and had two blade-like objects that went up and back where the ears were.

**Justimon!**

"Anyone count how many?" Gallentmon asked in Takato's voice.

Kenta was the one that looked over and replied. "I counted seventeen, eight of which I think are Mega level."

"Eight! How are we supposed to fight off eight Megas plus some, there's only three of us." MegaGargomon complained in Terriermon's voice.

"Four." Takato stated.

"Four what?" Ryo asked, confused.

Gallentmon jumped and landed right next to Rika. "Be angry with me all you want, but we don't have time for that right now, bio-merge." He ordered. By now all the others had left the hideout and gathered around them.

"Did you just order me to do something?" Rika asked sounding disgusted. "Besides Renamon isn't even here."

"Renamon hasn't left your side in four days, now bio-merge, before people start getting hurt because you feel like holding a grudge." Gallentmon looked up at an approaching digimon as he finished. Kazu held up his D-power.

"Kokatorimon, Champion level, Vaccine type. Attacks are Petra Fire and Feather Cutter." He quoted from the holographic screen on the D-power. The digimon looked like a giant feral chicken with red at the end of its tail feathers.

"Petra Fire!" It yelled as it launched a ball of flame, not at the Megas, but the other Tamers.

Gallentmon and Justimon moved at the same time. Gallentmon moved in the path of the shot and easily blocked it with his shield. Justimon on the other hand had moved behind Kokatorimon. "Thunderclap!" he yelled as he smacked the ground with the palm of his mechanical arm, from the place it impacted electrical sparks moved along the ground before converging on Kokatorimon. Kokatorimon convulsed as the electric struck him before he burst into data.

"Sixteen." Ryo counted down as they beat the first one.

Gallentmon turned to look at Rika with an accusing glare. Rika just glared back before yelling "What!? I didn't ask you to get them back, I don't even want Renamon back! So I don't care what you thi…"

SLAP!

**CHAPTER FOUR END**

* * *

**Hehe ganna be and action packed part two.**

**Again I'll talk more at the end of it.**

**-Arenz**


	5. Chapter 5: Juggernaut Part two

**And now for Part two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my OCs, and typeing this is starting to be annoying, o well.**

**Heres part two!**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK TWO**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Juggernaut Part two_

Everyone just stood there stunned and opened mouthed. No one could believe what they had just seen. Rika reached up and placed a hand on her red cheek as she looked at Jeri standing in front of her.

"How dare you!" Jeri yelled at her. "I would give anything to have Leomon back! But you, your going to reject Renamon just because your anger with Takato! Your anger that he left on his own, leaving all of use behind! We all were anger at him, so what, GET OVER IT! DON'T YOU DARE PUNISH RENAMON FOR YOUR PROBLEMS WITH TAKATO!" Jeri finished, out of breath and very close to tears.

Gallentmon finally looked away from Rika. "I'm going." He stated as he jumped of towards where the Megas had landed.

_THAT. WAS. AWESOME! _Terriermon shouted to Henry through their mental link that they had while bio-merged. _I never thought I would see Rika get slapped. But what was that with Takato? He acted all well, leadery._

_I have no idea, I guess he did change some over three years. _ Henry replied. _Lets get going to._ "You guys need to find someplace to hide while we deal with this. And Rika, contrary to what you think and maybe even want, we are still your friends. We could really use your help right about now." MegaGargomon said as he turned to follow Takato. "Justimon lets go!"

"Right!" Justimon agreed as they flew off in the same direction as Takato.

The others started discussing where they could go that would be safe. While Jeri turned back to Rika, whom had her head down and fists clenched. "What are you going to do?" Jeri ask in a gentle voice.

"Ahhhhh dang it! I'll never for give him!" Rika yelled at the sky. "Renamon!"

"Yes Rika?" The yellow fox said as she appeared behind her.

"We're helping! And then I'm giving that stupid, idiotic, goggle head a serious beating! How dare he talk to me like that!" Rika growled in frustration. "Rin you better go with th…" She addressed the one following her, only to realize that he was gone. So looked around confused for a second. "Ah whatever, its his problem." Rika pulled the D-power off her belt.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon Bio-merge digivolve to…**

Rika and Renamon's bodies started to glow before they melded together. Renamon's entire body burst into data before reforming to look like a woman with very long white hair wearing a skintight black suit. As her limbs reached out the air around them rippled like she had touched water. Over her forearms and hands were purple gloves that reached her elbows. Large round shoulder pads covered her shoulders with the yin and yang symbol on them. Over her legs were purple boots with gold over the toes and yellow knee guards. Ornate gold chest armor formed over her chest. Over the top half of her head formed a yellow fox-like mask that had a snout and ears. In her hand formed a gold staff that had a large ring at one end and many smaller rings hanging from the large one.

**Sakuyamon!**

"I'll show that good for nothing!" Sakuyamon said in Rika's voice, clearly still anger, as she flew after them.

Jeri just smiled as she turned back to the rest of the group. "So where are we going to go?"

"We think Hypnos would be the safes place." Kenta informed her.

"Lets go already." Kazu said as he started walking.

While that group headed for Hypnos Takato had found the Megas, all eight of them, on the streets at the edge of the park right next to some tall buildings. Unfortunately they weren't fighting each other, but rather all eight were staring at Gallentmon. He recognized all of them. Two Diaboromon, a Dinorexmon, a Boltmon, a Pilevolcomon, a Murmukusmon, and two Spinomon. Fortunately MegaGargomon and Justimon arrived before any of them decided to make the first move.

"Whoa, talk about a party." Terriermon joked when he saw what they were up against.

"Yeah tell me about it." Takato agreed. "Heads up!"

"Web Wrecker!" The two Diaboromon called out suddenly as they fired a shot from their chest cannons. One was headed for Gallentmon and one for Justimon. Justimon dodged out of the way behind some trees while Gallentmon raised his shield to block. As the shot hit the shield it exploded into a cloud of smoke. Taking advantage of the smoke Gallentmon charged out of the smoke at the nearest enemy, which was Boltmon.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallentmon yelled as he thrust his lance forward and launched a stream of lightning at Boltmon.

Boltmon removed the massive axe from his back with surprising ease. "Tomahawk Crunch!" It yelled as it brought the axe down and intercepted the lightning. Next the two Spinomons charged Gallentmon from the sides.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon yelled from where he was standing. Firing bullets from his wrist cannons at the Spinomons, forcing them to stop in their tracks.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon called out as he jumped out from around a building behind the enemy. He swung his arm, which had changed into a device that emitted a red energy blade at Murmukusmon who had yet to move. He managed to glance his but Murmukusmon dodged in time to avoid a fatal blow. Justimon pursued Murmukusmon and when Pilevolcomon tried to intervene he was blocked by a blast of lightning from Gallentmon.

Pilevolcomon tried to got after Gallentmon next but was hit in the back by a Mega Barrage from MegaGargomon who was also holding the Spinomons off. Pilevolcomon recovered quickly and charged MegaGargomon. "Diamond Fist!" He announced as smashed his fist into MegaGargomon's chest, who went staggering back, which gave the Spinomons the chance they needed. Gallentmon wasn't faring much better.

"Ogre Flame!" Dinorexmon yelled as he launched a fireball from his mouth at Gallentmon.

At the same time from Gallentmon's sides came simultaneous "Web Wreckers!" Without anyway to dodge all three attacks he was about to take a powerful blow.

"Spirit Strike!" A voice yelled as three fox like spirits intercepted the attacks and a fourth struck one of the Diaboromon. "Can't you at least protect yourself if nothing else?" Sakuyamon accused in a frustrated voice as she landed next to Gallentmon.

Boltmon joined the fight against the two as he charged and swung his axe. Both of them jumped back out of the way as he swung repeatedly.

Justimon had his hands full trading blows with Murmukusmon. He continued to try to land blows with his blade but failed each time. "Gehenna Flame!" Murmukusmon yelled as he flung black flames form his hands, forcing Justimon to jump back.

"Splatter Hunter!" Dinorexmon called out as he appeared behind Justimon. Justimon tried to jump up and to the side but was only partly successful as one of Dinorexmon's talons caught him on the shoulder leaving a nasty cut. This wound caused Justimon to move to the defensive.

MegaGargomon was in a similar boat. "Sonic Slash Rain!" The Spinomons yelled as they launched the blades from their backs at MegaGargomon.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon countered as he launched many small missiles from all over his body, some intercepting the flying blades and other forcing Pilevolcomon to back off. A few of the blades were too large for the missiles to block and struck MegaGargomon putting dents in his armor.

Gallentmon and Sakuyamon were faring slightly better but not much. "Cable Crusher!' The Diaboromons called out as they flung their claws at the two, their arms extending. Gallentmon used his shield to swat one set of claws while using his lance to block the other.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon yelled, using the opening to launch an attack. The Diaboromons dodged while Boltmon blocked with his large axe.

All three fights had come to stalemates if not slightly disadvantaged for the Tamers. As they continued to trade blows all fours started to realize unless something was done they could very well lose. That something came in a way that was not what they expected.

"Magna Blast!"

"Extinction Wave!"

A Ball of energy shot down from the sky and struck Dinorexmon in the back, obliterating him. While a energy wave struck both Spinomons who were standing close together, similarly destroying them.

The attacking digimon looked up while the Tamers to advantage of the situation. "Voltage Blade!" Justimon yelled as he slashed Murmukusmon, who this time to the hit full on and being cut in half before bursting into data.

"Giant Missile!" MegaGargomon cried as the two missiles in his shoulders fire and blew Pilevolcomon to bits.

The Diaboromons had started to recover but it was already to late.

"Shield of the Just!"

Amethyst Wind!"

Gallentmon's now glowing shield fired a massive beam that ripped through one of the Diaboromons and thousands of cherry blossom pedals cut the other one to shreds.

Boltmon was the only one left but as he turned to leave a blue digimon covered in bright gold armor appeared in front of him. "Magna Punch!" The digimon called out as he drove his fist into Boltmon's chest, shattering the axe in the process when Boltmon tried to block with it. Boltmon burst into data as the punch hit home.

As the gold armored digimon straightened up a second digimon landed beside him. This one was brown armored with white on his chest and thighs. He had a tail with a yellow ball at the end. Silver knee guards and a red scarf wrapped around his waist. He had a leopard like helmet and golden hair out the back of it. He had small white-feathered wings and carried a rapier like sword.

"Magnamon!" Gallentmon greeted with excitement.

"It is good to see you again Gallentmon." The blue digimon greeted. "This is Duftmon, another of the Royal Knights." He indicated the digimon next to him.

"Who are they Takato?" MegaGargomon asked as he came up behind Gallentmon.

"Friends, I met Magnamon just before I returned from the digital world." Takato explained. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you guys here?"

"Geez way to look a gift horse in the mouth Takato." Terriermon taunted.

The two Royal Knights ignored him and started to explain. "This incident is partly our master fault, so he sent us through to see if you needed assistance, which appears to have been the right choice." Duftmon explained. "We are also to tell you that our master will open a portal tomorrow so that you can enter the digital world and he can fully explain."

"Ok, I'll be ready then. Um what about that though?" Gallentmon asked while pointing at the sky.

Magnamon took the explanation this time. "Lord Yggdrasill is currently blocking any more digimon from passing though and will close it once we return to the other side. Now I do believe that there are a few more around that need dealt with."

The six Megas made quick work of the remaining digimon before gathering at the edge of the park again. "We will now return to the digital world, until next time." Duftmon announced as the two of them floated up to the funnel in the sky and passed through it, disappearing. Justimon decided to go check on the others and insisted that the other three wait there. The three debio-merged, Takato and Henry moved to sit on a nearby bench while Rika leaned against a stone wall to catch her breath. Right as they were starting to relax there was an explosion, causing all three to jump. After a quick glance around they realized that it was fireworks as more explosions sounded. Takato glanced at his D-power and sure enough is read midnight. The three and their digimon sat there in silence watching the fireworks until it ended. As soon as it did Rika started to walk away.

"Thanks Rika." Was all Takato said to the retreating figure.

Rika didn't respond or even pause. "Renamon, Lets go." Was all she said as she walked away. To which the Fox immediately appeared behind her and followed her. Takato couldn't help but smile even though he was ignored.

"Baby steps Takato." Terriermon cheered

"Heh, no kidding." He concurred as he looked up at the night sky.

**CHAPTER FIVE END**

* * *

**Mwahaha I have no idea what I was thinking when I thought up having a fight involving FOURTEEN megas, I REALLY want to know what you guys thought of it.**

**Also I had so much fun writing Rika getting slapped by Jeri, did you guys enjoy it as much as I did?**

**So before anyone jumps in to correct me, I know the Duftmon is not the english name, but I tend to like the Japanese names better. (Like Dukemon for example.) But usually I stick to the english names, but in this case I just really don't like Leopardmon and really do like Duftmon, and hey, I'm the one writing it!**

**Lastly I've come to the realization that people can review even without an account, but no one ever has, and this makes me sad...**

**Well whatever, i probably had more to say, and will remember it later, so until next time and please review, thoughts, grammar mistakes, whatever, its just encouraging to get them.**

**-Arenz**


	6. Chapter 6: Cracks

**Woot, three chapters in two days (sorta). I forget what I want to put in these author notes the second i start typing them.**

**Well for what I can remember. in the pervious chapter i didn't put descriptions for the eight mega levels that appeared, was that better or would you readers rather i put them in? I didn't because since there was eight of them it would be a lot of descriptions.**

**I've come to realize how hard it is to get everyone involved when your writing a big group. deciding who would say what based on their personality and such. It's hard stuff. **

**Thats all i can think of for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my OCs who will be awesome!**

**Now enjoy chapter six of TAMERS LEGACY!**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK TWO**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Cracks_

Unknown, unknown, unknown

2:36 PM

A light snowfall made it an almost picturesque winter day. Snow covering the ground and trees of the park, light, fluffy flakes descending from the sky, people and couples walking to and fro. But this wasn't the usual park, and it wasn't the usual Tamers either. This time there were four Tamers, two boys and two girls. The girls sat on a bench while the boys stood. They were currently, as was common, in an argument. Their digimon just looked on helplessly.

"I say we just beat it out of him!" The older of the boys argued. He had short blonde hair with blue eyes and probably nineteen and wore a brown long sleeve shirt with an orange button up long sleeve shirt over it. He wore tan cargo pants and brown boots, and also had a black winter coat on. Next to the boy was an orange lion-like digimon. It was furry and the fur was wavy around its head. It had bright blue eyes and oval rabbit like ears and sharp yellow claws on its hands and feet.

"Stephen, you're a genius! Let's just attack the guy who blew Belphemon away in one shot!" The older girl mocked. She was the same age as Stephen and also had blonde shoulder length hair with blue eyes, with a lot of similarities, which wasn't surprising since they were twins. She wore a purple sweater with gray jeans and black boots, as well as a blue winter coat. Next to her stood a digimon that like their Tamers, looked very similar. The only difference was that it had green eyes, purple fur, and black claws.

"Sophie, Not helping." The younger boy stated. He was sixteen with short, slightly spiked, blue hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark green sweater and blue jeans. He had brown boots and a gray winter coat. A blue dog-like digimon stood with him. It had a white snout and chest as well as the tips of its tail and feet, which had black claws. It wore a red bandana and red boxing gloves.

"Well what do you think Jacob?" Sophie asked the boy, clearly frustrated. "It's been eight months and we have zero idea what happened to Rin and Granmon."

The whole group sighed at the mention of their missing goggle head. "You're being awfully quite Claire, he is practically your brother, what do you think?" Stephen asked, directing the conversation at the fourth member.

The last Tamer was a girl the same age as Jacob. She had emerald green eyes and near-Crimson red hair that fell all the way down to just below her waist. It had a habit of curling slightly at its ends giving it a messy look. She wore a red long sleeve shirt and dark gray cargo pants, as well as black boots and a brown winter coat. Her clothing gave her a very tomboyish look despite her very long hair. Next to her was a purple furred digimon. It had white on its nose, chest, hands, feet, and the tip of its tail. As well as black claws and tiny bat like wings on its back. Most noticeable of all was the red stone surrounded by black metal on its forehead. Claire gave a sigh before replying. "There's nothing we can do at this point, we can't beat it out of him." She gave Stephen a glare. "And he's not going to just tell us. So we wait." She finished as she stood up. She looked at the digimon. "I feel bad that you four have to stand around for all this." She joked.

"Nah Corunmon loves standing around." Stephen said proudly about the orange lion next to him.

"Speak for yourself." Corunmon countered, causing Stephen to take on a mock depressed look.

"I'm fine with it." The blue dog digimon said.

"Gaomon, that's cause you have fur, so does Dorumon and Luonamon, you all do, that makes me jealous!" Sophie cryed. "That must be so nice, it's freezing out here! I'm going home!" She said as she started to walk away.

"Bye then!" Claire called after her and Stephen who followed her. The two just waved in response. "I should get going to." She told Jacob before turning to the purple dinosaur. "Lets go Dorumon."

"Later." Jacob said as he walked away as well.

Claire walked out of the park and along the street. She watched people and digimon coming and going. Before coming to a sudden halt.

"Claire." Someone behind her said her name. She turned around to see a man in his twenties with shaggy red hair that was lighter then hers. He had one red eye and a black cover covered the other. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and gray jeans. As well as boots and a dark gray winter jacket.

"Marcus." She greeted, not sounding too happy. "Planning to tell me what happened to Rin?"

"No. But he can tell you." Marcus cryptically replied. "Have fun." He said as he reached for Claire and Dorumon with both his hands. Right as he was about to grab them two cloaked figured appeared beside Marcus. One was obviously not human. They grabbed onto Dorumon and Claire right as Marcus' hand reached them and before he could react. All four of them disappeared.

Marcus looked at where the four had been with an annoyed look. "Tch, what does she think she can accomplish?"

Friday January 1st, 2010, Real World, Tamers hideout

10:47 AM

Takato stood once again in the hideout. The blanket was still over the door and all the furniture was left there, as it probably would continue to be. The only difference was that the board that they had placed over the hole in the back was removed. Takato jumped down and sure enough there was a digital portal waiting there.

"I get why you need to go, but why am I here?" Impmon asked from the edge of the hole.

"Like I said in my message I have an idea and I need you there." Takato replied. "Lets go, you to Guilmon."

"Right!" the red dino replied as it jumped into the hole after Takato. Unlike last time Takato had nothing on him except his usual, D-power and cards. After Impmon had jumped down as well they walked into the portal. There was a feeling of weightlessness like normal, but instead of falling after the directionless area they found themselves standing inside the great tree where they had left from. The room was the same, giant,wood looking, with large openings in the sides that were not normal for a tree. In front of them was Yggdrasill, looking like a large and bulky machine roughly shaped like a human but with sharper edges. Next to him were Magnamon and Duftmon on his left and Omnimon on his right.

"Greetings Takato and Guilmon, and Impmon as well, what bring you here?" Yggdrasill greeted with more pleasantness then his body would imply he was capable of.

"Don't ask me, talk to Mr. smarty pants here." Impmon replied as he pointed at Takato and shrugging.

"That can wait until after." Was all Takato gave towards explaining. "Main business first."

"That is fine with me, although there's not much to explain. What happened yesterday was the result of a power surge caused by whatever is trying to bring our worlds together. I believe it was an attempt to overpower me, I was able to stop most of it but not all. Resulting in the incident." Yggdrasill explained.

"Ok, I think I get it." Takato said hesitantly.

"Think of it like this, imagine a pillar of ice that is holding two objects apart." Yggdrasill started a simpler explanation. "That pillar will only keep them apart if it stays frozen. My job is to keep it that way, while whatever it is weakening the barrier is like a heater that was placed near the pillar. If the area around the pillar heats up, it loses its structure and shatters under the force of the two objects. What happened is like that heater momentarily being turned from low to high, causing and crack to form in the ice." He finished, watching Takato to see if he understood.

"Ok, yeah, I get it now." Takato replied more sure of himself this time.

"Good, now that's out of the way, I would like you to explain what happened on your end."

Takato thought about it for a minute, trying to recall all the details. "I was like the Juggernaut incident, but in reverse." He explained.

"The one where the Devas entered your world?" Yggdrasill asked for confirmation.

"Yeah that's the one. A giant funnel appeared in the sky, but this time it was spewing digimon out rather then sucking them in. After a large group appeared we went to fight them. We were losing until Magnamon and Duftmon showed up, which I'm grateful for."

"Yes they two of them have told me what happened after that. Unfortunately I was to busy maintaining control to find anything out about the attacker. " Yggdrasill sounded displeased as he finished. "I hope your side will have better luck."

"They're trying, I was told it would take a while to analyze everything though."

"Well then waiting is all we can do for now. So what was the other matter you wanted to discuss?"

Takato took a moment to compose himself before replying. "I wanted to know if you could bring Leomon back." He stated.

Yggdrasill seemed to think about this for a minute. "I believe I could as long as I have whatever absorbed his data, which I assume is why Impmon is here?"

"Yeah." Takato nonchalantly confirmed.

"W-wait what? You mean your g-ganna take Leomon's data out of me?" Impmon stuttered. "I'm all for helping but that sounds like it would hurt!"

"Nonsense, it will be painless, just come stand in front of me." Yggdrasill instructed. Impmon hesitantly obeyed and stood in front of him, looking rather scared. He started to glow and floated in the air as data flowed out of him and into a ball above him. The ball slowly morphed into and egg that floated over to Takato. Takato reached out and took the egg in his arms as Impmon walked over to rejoin him. "Worry not Takato, once he hatches he will have all his memories, as well as memories of this so that he understands what Impmon did for him." Yggdrasill explained after seeing Takato's worried expression.

"Hehe, I guess you are a caretaker program after all." Takato laughed before looking closely at the egg. "Now everyone is back." He muttered to the egg. "Thank you Yggdrasill." Takato said as he looked back up. "And thank you again for the help yesterday." He said as he also looked at Duftmon and Magnamon, both of who nodded in reply

"Your Welcome young tamer. I'll send you back now and will open a portal in a month unless something else happens." Yggdrasill said as he waved his hand and Takato, Guilmon, Impmon, and the egg disappeared.

* * *

Edge of Shinjuku Park

4:07 PM

Claire opened her eyes to see a blue sky. Which she found odd since it was just snowing. Then she started to wonder why she was sleeping in a place where she could see the sky.

Then what happened came back to her and she sat bolt upright. This first thing she noticed was that she was on a park bench. The second was that Dorumon was unconscious below her. And the third was that Rin was leaning against a wall on the other side of the path.

"Rin? Where's Marcus? What about the other two?" She started firing of questions.

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time. Marcus isn't here, and what do you mean by the other two?" Rin asked as he walked over to her.

"There were two cloaked figures that grabbed onto us right as Marcus grabbed us, I don't remember anything after that. Where am I?" Claire clarified.

"Well you two were the only ones I found, and you'd be waking up on the ground if I hadn't by the way." Rin replied. "As for where you are. That is going to take some explaining." He said as he sat down next to her.

**CHAPTER SIX END**

* * *

**And the plot thickens.**

**...**

**ok then, so not that long of a chapter, but important none the less. Claire will be joining the show now, but fear not, Takato and Rika are still the mains.**

**I said this once before, but i would love it if people would PM me whit where they think this story is going, i want to see what conclusions have been drawn from my foreshadowing so that I can learn what was effective and whatnot, and the more detail the better, please do it.**

**And as always please review, correct my grammar, people being OOC, whatever, its what drives me to write faster.**

**Until next time**

**-Arenz**


	7. Chapter 7: Old and New

**Hello and let me start by saying I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. between my RL work and trying to get a beta reader its just taking time.**

**On the subject of Beta readers, while i'm trying to get things worked out with someone that may be able to, I'm also looking for a second one, so if anyone want to Beta read for me just send me a PM. If your good with grammar it would be even better, because I'm not.**

**Also I've started a Gundam 00 fanfic as well now. But don't worry this one is still my main focus. I just felt I wanted to reach a different audience to get more advice so that I can improve, plus it's something i've wanted to write for a while.**

**So something sort of important. If anyone knows details on how the Japanese school system work could you PM me please? I have no idea and while i plan to research it myself it can't hurt to ask. Since soon I will be getting out of winter break and they will be going to school.**

**So this site apparently hates what chapter i'm on, because most of the time it un-bolds and un-centers the chapter number. But enough of my endless blabbering.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my OCs**

**After much waiting, I give you chapter seven of TAMERS LEGACY!**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK TWO**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Old and New_

January 1st, 2010, Real World, Shinjuku Park

7:42 PM

Takato stood in one of the squares in Shinjuku Park. Multiple paths led out of the square and benches were set around the outside, as well as a statue in the center. He held an egg the size of his head in his hands. It was warm to the touch, which Takato found rather odd since all it actually contained was data and not an organic organism. He was waiting for Jeri to arrive since he had called her earlier. She had been working at her family's restaurant and didn't get off until seven, plus with cleaning up and travel time it took a while. Impmon had left to return home right after they had returned from the digital world. Despite his efforts Takato could tell he was still a little shaken up from having Leomon's data extracted. Takato was looking down at Guilmon, who was sleeping on the ground, when he heard his name called.

"Takato!" A clearly female voice yelled. He looked up to see Jeri running towards him. The brunette came to a halt right in front of him looking a little out of breath. "Sorry I took so long, the dinner rush was just dying down so I was late getting off."

"It's fine." Takato assured her. "There was no need to rush." He laughed a little at her relieved expression.

"So what did you call me out here for? And what is that?" She asked as she noticed the egg in his arms. She leaned in a little closer to get a good look at it. "Is that and egg? It's really big." Guilmon had by this point woken up and lifted his head to look at them. "Hi Guilmon." Jeri greeted with a smile.

"Hi Jeri, you smell like yummy food." Guilmon stated with his head to the side.

"Do I? I'll try to remember to bring you some next time."

"Yay! Yummy food!" Guilmon cheered as he stood up.

Takato grinned at Guilmon's unchanging love of food. He finally turned back to Jeri. Your right, it is an egg. A digimon egg to be exact." He told her and watched her eyes widen in surprise. "It's YOUR digimon egg." He continued as he held it out to her.

"What do you mean mine?" She wore a confused look as she stared at the egg.

"It's Leomon." He stated causing her to gasp.

"H-how is that possible!?" she stuttered.

"With Impmon's help and… a guy I know, since the full explanation would take to long." He explained.

"But is it really Leomon? Will he remember everything?" She continued to be skeptical.

Takato smiled to reassure her. "I was told he will have all his memories when he hatches." He then held the egg out to her again. This time she slowly reached out and took it from him.

"I can't believe it, it's like a dream." She marveled at the egg. The egg started to wiggle in response. A crack then formed in its pristine surface. "What's going on?" She gasped.

"I think it's hatching!" Takato exclaimed. The egg then cracked fully and glowed bright white. It was so bright that they had to look away. When they looked back the egg was gone and in its place was a red ball with eyes and three protrusions on top. Guilmon walked up and sniffed the red digimon while Takato pulled out his D-power. As he held it up the holographic screen showed the little red digimon. "Punimon, Fresh level, attacks are bubble blow and… wait just that, guess him having one attack is impressive enough."

Punimon looked a Guilmon before jumping up on Jeri's shoulder and rubbing against her. "He's so cute!" Jeri said as she rubbed Punimon with tears forming in her eyes. Punimon suddenly began to shiver in the cold weather as he jumped down into Jeri's arms.

"He seems cold." Takato pointed out.

"Yeah, I should get him home, it's late, I had a hard enough time convincing my parents to let me come at all." Jeri replied as she wiped the tears away and turned before quickly turning around again. "And thank you Takato, not that that even begins to express how happy I am right now." She said with a big smile.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled back as he watched her walk away. After she had disappeared from sight he turned to walk home. Guilmon followed close behind him. As he came to an intersection near the edge of the park he became aware of another presence in the area. He looked down the other path to see a red headed girl. Takato opened his mouth to greet his fellow Tamer but the words died in his mouth when he noticed that after a quick glance she pretended no to see him. He let out a sigh and was about to continue walking when two more people walked towards them from the way Takato was about to go. Both were also redheads, one dull red haired boy and the other vibrant crimson haired girl.

"Great, just the two people I wanted to see." The dull red haired boy greeted as he stepped in front of the first red head, which was a rather dangerous thing to do. "Hi Rika." He continued, undaunted by Rika's glare.

Takato decided that it would help to move things along. "Hey Rin." He greeted the boy. "Who's this?" He asked looking at the girl with Rin.

"This is Claire, she is a very good friend of mine that I grew up with, and this is her partner Dorumon." Rin introduced, also indicating the purple digimon behind them that Takato had failed to notice before.

Takato took a closer look at the two as Guilmon walked up and sniffed Dorumon. The girl's hair fell to below her waist and had a messy look because of slight curling. She wore a red long sleeve shirt and dark gray cargo pants. She wore boots and a brown winter coat that fell to her knees. Takato found it to be a very tomboyish look. One of her more striking features was her bright emerald green eyes that were noticeable even in the faint light. The digimon behind her was built similar to Guilmon but had purple fur with white on the chest and all four paws, as well as the tip of the tail. It also had a red gem bordered by black metal on its forehead, and tiny bat like wings on its back. From the corner of his eye he could tell Rika was also looking them over.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Takato Matsuki." Takato greeted as he reached out to shake hands.

"I'm Claire Gillan, and this is Dorumon." She introduced herself and her partner as she shook his hand.

"Rika Nonaka." Rika said as Claire turned to her. "That's quite the hair you've got there."

"Thank you." Claire said, taking it as a compliment. "My…" Claire hesitated for a second. "My mother encouraged me to grow it out." She finished as she ran a few strands of hair through her fingers.

Takato noticed that Rin was looking at Claire with a look that gave the impression of being both happy and sad at the same time. But before he could pursue the subject Rin moved the conversation along.

"So Claire needs a place to stay, but I don't want to impose on the Nonaka's hospitality by asking if she can stay there, so I wanted to ask you Takato if you knew of anywhere she could stay?" Rin explained to the two of them.

Takato thought about it for a minute and Rika stood there looking annoyed and impatient. "Well my house does have an extra room with a bed, and I'm sure my parents will be fine with it." He finally answered.

"Perfect!" Rin exclaimed. "That makes things much more convenient."

"Awkward setup." Rika muttered, probably meant for herself but they all heard.

Rin looked from Rika to Claire and then grinned. "You have a point there." Rin agreed causing Rika to look a little surprised that he understood. "So lets switch it, if your ok with Claire staying with you I'll stay with Takato."

"Do whatever you want." Was her reply. "It's late and looks like it's going to snow so can I leave now?" Rika asked, sounding more annoyed by the minute.

"For the sake of my well being, yes you can, this works for you to right Takato?" Rin clarified.

Takato gave a sheepish laugh. "Yeah, it's actually probably better this way, my parents would probably wonder if I asked if a girl could stay." He grinned.

Rika stared at Takato for a moment with a blank look, although Rin could have sworn he saw her lip twitch upwards slightly. Before she turned around and started walking.

"Go with her Claire." Rin instructed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye then." Claire quickly replied as she hurried to follow Rika down the stone path.

The two boys stood there for a minute before Takato turned to Guilmon. Guilmon had been quietly standing to the side looking into the trees with his head tilted to the side. He then turned and looked in another direction again towards trees.

"What's the matter boy?" Takato asked with a curious look.

"I guess Renamon didn't feel like saying hi." Guilmon stated as he looked back towards the first direction. His comment caused the two boys to chuckle. "But I smell another digimon in that direction." Guilmon continued looking towards the second direction again. This time only Rin chuckled, causing Takato to give him a confused look.

"Looks like you've been found out Granmon." He called towards the trees. Suddenly a red furred bipedal digimon appeared next to Rin. "Meet Granmon, my partner." Rin introduced.

Takato looked at the digimon for a second before commenting. "He looks similar to Renamon." Takato finally said. Granmon did look like Renamon, except red instead of yellow, and he wore black metal gauntlets instead of gloves. The more Takato looked though the more he noticed that certain features were not the same.

Rin looked at his partner. "I guess he does." Rin confirmed. Guilmon walked up and sniffed Granmon just like he had with Dorumon.

"Your hard to smell." Guilmon told him. Walking in a circle around him while sniffing.

"Is that so? I wonder why?" Granmon responded, sniffing at himself.

Just then it started to snow, the large, fluffy flakes landing on their heads. "Uh oh we better get a move on." Takato told them as he started down the path home. They moved fast but the closer they got the fiercer the snow got, by the time they were three quarters of the way there it was a blizzard. "Well this is great!" Takato yelled over the wind that had become quite fierce. Takato had pulled his goggles down over his eyes so that he could see. He looked back at Rin who was laughing in reply to Takato's yell. He saw that Rin was also wearing a pair of goggles, they were black with ice blue lenses and shape differently then Takato's, they were more rectangular then round.

"I hope the girls got back before this started." The redhead yelled back. Despite the miserable conditions Rin looked to be enjoying himself, which caused Takato to grin.

"So do I." Takato admitted. "It's a good thing we have goggles!" He grinned a Rin. Who grinned back. Finally the bakery came into sight. They quickly made for the side door and Takato used his key to open it. Once inside they all gave a sigh of relief. When they finally looked at each other they burst into laughter. They were all covered in snow, especially their hair, which was particularly bad for Granmon. Rin looked around the room as he laughed and marveled at it. There were all kinds of machines for making bread and other things lining the walls.

At the sound of the door and laughter Takato's father Takehiro looked around the corner. "Ah Takato your finally back." He said when he saw them. "And who is this?" He asked looking at Rin.

"Hello I'm Rin Tsuka, I'm a Tamer like Takato and this is my partner Granmon." Rin introduced himself and Granmon, who bowed a little when he was indicated.

"He has nowhere to stay so I offered to let him use the spare room. I hope that's ok." Takato explained.

"That's fine." Takehiro replied. "Although he will have to stay in your room tonight since the extra room will have to be cleaned up first." He continued.

Just then Mie Matsuki, Takato's mother, walked into the room. "Takato it's about time you got home." She scolded. "And who is this?" She asked in a kinder voice looking at Rin. Rin introduced himself and Granmon again.

"Takato offered to let him use the spare room since he doesn't have a place to stay. I said it would be fine." Takehiro explained.

"Honey you agree to these things to fast, but it's fine so I guess that doesn't matter right now." She consented. "You two are going to need baths covered like that. I'll go get it ready while you two change out of those wet cloths. Rin you can use some of Takato's cloths if you need to." She ordered.

"Thank you very much." Rin bowed before taking off his boots and jacket and following Takato out of the room into the main body of the shop and then up a flight of stairs. They entered Takato's room and Takato pulled out two sets of dry cloths. He handed one set to Rin.

"You can bathe first." Takato told him. "I'll go once your done." He then showed Rin to the bathroom.

After Rin finished with his bath and Takato went to get in he sat at Takato's desk and looked over a Granmon. Granmon was siting on the floor and seemed to have fallen asleep. Guilmon had likewise fallen asleep under Takato's bed. When Takato finished with his bath they blew up an air mattress and used some sheets to make Rin's temporary bed. By the time they went to bed it was already 11:30 so they both decided to go to sleep.

As Rin lay there trying to get to sleep he looked over at Granmon again. "This feels just as surreal." He chuckled under his breath as he finally fell asleep.

**CHAPTER SEVEN END**

* * *

**So what did you think? not particularly exciting but important nonetheless.**

**Also I don't know if anyone noticed it but I changed what Granmon wears from black gloved to black metal gauntlets. I know it's bad but it was simply choice and has no meaning behind it. It's probably because I've been watching the Tales of Xillia opening repeatedly and Jude looks awesome. (for those of you that are clueless as to what i'm talking about, Jude is a character that uses metal gauntlets as fist weapons to fight.)**

**So anyone interested in Beta reading PM me and anyone else, REVIEW. I really want people to give me more detailed reviews because i can only learn so much from going over it myself. It's up to you readers to help me because you see things i don't. so if you can please give me as detailed a review as possible. and if you can't give details, review anyway, because I love reviews, they motivate me, they make me want to write more. That means you people that don't have accounts as well, because you can still review.**

**Well enough ranting, until next time.**

**-Arenz**


	8. Chapter 8: A Different Battlefield

**Hello and it's been way to long. Sorry I haven't updated lately, just been lazy I guess.**

**So first off I was to give a big thanks to readerA, since he was the only person to review last chapter. Which I'm not going to lie, was one of the reason that I was so slow. The way I see it, if your not willing to review then I don't really have motivation to write. I post these on the site so that I can improve, and if no one is willing to review then that's wasted effort. give and take people, I write a story for you to enjoy, you help me make it better by reviewing, it's that simple.**

**Well I hope i didn't make myself out to be a complete snob there. I truly an grateful to those that review, but when no one is willing to take the time to even tell me they enjoyed it, it's rather demoralizing. Don't expect someone else to do it. it takes less then a minute to do, unless you feel like being detail, which is awesome. And guests can review to, so that's not an excuse**

**I'll stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my OCs and my story.**

**So after much wait here is chapter eight of TAMERS LEGACY!**

* * *

**TAMERS LEGACY**

**BOOK TWO**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_A Different Battlefield_

January 8th, 2010, Real World, Nonaka residence

7:03 AM

The day all teenagers dread was upon them. Winter break had come to an end. It was now the first day of the new term. For one redhead it was far worse then just returning to school. Despite it being the start of third term she was switching schools.

Rika finally snapped out of her thoughts as she left her room. As she entered the main room she found her grandma and Claire in the kitchen talking. There were two bright spots to her switching schools. The first was that she was getting out of that dreadful private girls school. This made her extremely happy, although where she was transferring to put a major damper on it. The second was that she would be in the same class a Claire. The two had hit it off quite well after she started staying at their house. It helped that they were both tomboys, so they found talking easy. It also helped that neither Renamon nor Dorumon talked much. As much as Rika hated to admit it, it was nice having a friend to talk to. Despite these pros, the one major con of the new school overshadowed them by a mile.

"I think she is still angry." Claire suddenly commented while looking at Rika. She was indeed still angry, she couldn't fathom why her mother and grandmother had suddenly decided to switch her school. Rika just grumbled in response as she got some cereal.

"Cheer up dear, it won't be that bad. It will be good for you." Her Grandmother attempted to calm her down.

"Good for me my butt." She grumbled under her breath. She looked over at Claire who was happily eating a bowl of the same cereal as Rika was. Claire obviously didn't share her pain, she was more then happy that they were starting school.

Breakfast past with only small talk between her grandma and Claire. As they finished eating they went to their rooms to collect their books. Claire was using the extra room next to Rika's. The same room Rin had used when he was there. The other thing that had Rika happy was that she didn't have to wear a uniform. She was glad to be able to wear her normal cloths. Which in this case were her usual jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. She also had her hair up in a ponytail like always. As she stepped out of her room she saw Claire also getting ready. Claire was wearing a purple zip up hoodie with a gray shirt, as well as jeans like Rika. She also had her hair in a ponytail, but due to its length it didn't do all that much, just kept the hair under control some. Claire had gone out and bought some cloths a few days before since she had none with her except what she had been wearing. Dorumon exited the room after her, he had probably been sleeping until they had to leave. They made their way to the entry hall and started to put their shoes and coats on. For Rika it was gray and black sneakers and a blue winter coat. For Claire it was the brown boots that slip on and don't have laces and the brown winter coat she had been wearing before. They both left the house without a word and started walking, Dorumon close behind and Renamon following out of sight. Rika locked the gate as they exited and they continued on their way. Most of the walk was uneventful and quite, but Rika was getting more and more annoyed at how cheerful Claire was.

"Gah! Your way to cheerful for going back to school!" Rika finally accused as she reached her boiling point.

"Well sorry for being happy!" Claire shot back with a mock pouting face. "It's not my fault your in such a bad mood. It's only because you're so stubborn."

As Claire finished talking the school came into sight. As they reached the gate Rika stopped walking. School, her school, their school. Before her stood the school that all of the other tamers her age attended. That was the source of her dread, she would be stuck in the same classroom as all the others for hours. While she would never say it, she wanted to turn around and run away, but Claire's overly happy attitude made that impossible. Finally accepting her fate she let out a long sigh and walked in. They had arrived just after eight so they had a bit of time. Since they had just transferred in they had to go to the faculty office first. They entered and introduced themselves. After being directed to their homeroom teacher Nami Asaji they got a bit of a surprise.

"Rin!" Claire called out as she walked over to the redheaded boy standing with their new teacher.

"Hey Claire, Rika." He greeted the girls, Rika just nodded in reply.

"You two must be the other two new students." Ms. Asaji stated. "I recognize you from the battle years ago Ms. Nonaka." She said as she looked at the girl.

"I'm Rika Nonaka." She introduced anyway, trying to be polite. Despite her rude streak she wasn't tactless enough to be rude to her new teacher.

"I'm Claire Gillan." Claire introduced herself after Rika.

The teacher noticed Dorumon standing behind Claire. "It's nice to meet you Claire and Rika. Claire please have your digimon stay at the back with the rest of them. Since I'm assuming you're a Tamer also Rin, will yours or Rika's digimon be there as well?" She asked, seeming rather used to dealing with digimon in class. Causing all three of them to wonder what would cause her to be so familiar with them.

"No, mine will not be a problem." Rin answered matter-of-fact like.

"Neither will mine." Rika likewise responded. Causing the Ms. Asaji to let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good, I don't think the room can take many more digimon. But since it's winter I have no other choice." She stood up as she finished. "Well it's about time we head to the classroom. You three will wait outside until I call you. Your digimon can enter from the door in the back of the class once I've introduced you." She said as she led the way to the room. When they reached it the three of them stopped as Ms. Asaji entered and Dorumon went to the next door down.

"All right settle down class." She ordered as she walked to her stand. "As you are all aware by now Takato has rejoined the class. And is on time, miracles do happen." She joked causing the class to laugh. Rin noticed Rika tense up at the mention of Takato. Claire meanwhile leaned over to Rin.

"You had something to do with that didn't you?" She asked him in a whisper.

"Had to get Guilmon's help to practically drag him here." Rin grinned, causing Claire to grin back.

_They sure are close._ Rika thought, watching the exchange.

"I know it's an odd time of year for it. But I will now introduce some new transfer students." Ms. Asaji announced causing the class to sit up a little straighter in curiosity.

Whispers could be heard between the students. _"I hope it's a girl." "She said students, as in plural." "I hope they aren't weird."_ And other such things could be picked out.

"I guess that's our queue." Rin said as he opened the door. The three filed in, Rin in front, then Claire, with Rika being last.

"_Their all redheads." "Alright! Two girls!" "That one girl looks intimidating." "Look at how long her hair is." _More whispers could be heard. Rin found them amusing, but he was more interested the Tamers. Most of them seemed to be looking at Rika with a shocked expression, which resulted in her mood getting even worse, which Rin didn't think was possible. Takato was also looking at Rika, but he had an expression that could probably be called hope. What made him curious was Henry. Henry, who sat in front of Takato, was looking straight at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"Go ahead and introduce yourselves." Ms. Asaji told them.

Rin decided to go first. "I'm Rin Tsuka, nice to meet'cha." He said with a smile.

Claire went second. "I'm Claire Gillan, I hope we can get along." She introduced herself confidently with a smile.

Rika rolled her eyes before speaking. "Rika Nonaka." Was all she said.

Rika's short introduction caused Ms. Asaji to hesitate for a second. "Ok then, now for your seats." She said as she as she looked around the room, probably thinking she may as well put them with the other Tamers. "Rin, you take the last chair in the row by the window, behind Takato. Claire you will sit at the desk next to him. Rika, since Takato and Kazu will probably cause trouble, Kazu you will mover over a seat and Rika will take you place, in front of Claire and next to Takato." The announcement of Rika's placement causes a fit of poorly suppressed laughter from the Tamers. Claire glanced at Rika while Rin looked at Takato. Rika looked shocked and very unhappy while Takato had one of his stupid cheesy grins on his face.

Right as Rika was about to protest Claire pushed he down the path towards her seat. Rin looked at Henry again as he walked past. He then whispered _good luck _as he passed Takato.

All eyes were on Rika as she sat down, not once sparing a glance in Takato direction. Takato meanwhile didn't seem to mind, after all they had a whole trimester sitting next to each other so he had time. Rin and Claire seemed to be happy with their seats, especially since they got a good view of the drama.

"Alright class, settle down, you'll have time to talk later." Ms. Asaji said as she started class. The rest of the class that had been mostly ignored turned back towards the front. Once class started things calmed down a bit. Rika only half paid attention and Takato seemed completely lost. He occasionally asked Henry a question and Ms. Asaji allowed it for the most part. When lunch finally came the barrage started. Rika bolted from the room the second she could. While a group of boys gathered around Rin and the girls around Claire. A few of the Tamers went up to Takato.

"So chummly how is that your in our class?" Kazu asked with an accusing stair.

"Uh well, Yamaki had something to do with that. On the condition that Henry agree to help me catch up he pulled some strings and made it so I would be in the grade I should be." Takato replied with a cheesy grin.

"Man the perks of having friends in high places." Kazu commented.

"Calling Yamaki a friends might be pushing it." Ryo said from his seat, which was in front of Rika and next to Henry. Ryo had been held back because of his original digital world adventure, which was why he was in their class despite being older.

"Well I'm just glad I'm in the same class as everyone." Takato told them, he then turned to say something to Henry only to realize that the boy was gone. "Where'd he get to?"

Rika meanwhile had headed for the roof. She had to get away from that room. She had to get away from HIM. As she was finally calming down she heard the door open. Given that there was a 'do not enter' sign on the door she figure that it was someone following her, which wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was who followed her. She had been expecting Takato, Claire, or Rin, but before her was none of these.

"You certainly wasted no time getting out of there." Henry commented. He stood by the door with Terriermon on his shoulder.

"Seriously, that speed would give Kyuubimon a run for her money." Terriermon added.

"What do you want brainiac?" Rika let the annoyance show clearly in her voice.

"To talk, simple as that." Henry answered. Rika let out an annoyed shrug and turned back to look over the railing. Henry walked up to stand beside her. "So why are you avoiding Takato?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If it was as simple as making him suffer, then mission accomplished, he's suffering." Rika seemed to cringe at that, and Henry noticed. "So if it's not to make him suffer then why?"

"That's between me and him." Rika shot back.

Henry gave a cross between a shrug and a laugh. "Obviously that's not the case, otherwise you would talk to him. So I'd say it's more just about you." He accused.

"You certainly have gotten direct." Rika angrily said as she turned to face him. She gave him a fierce glare but he didn't back down.

"How is Takato supposed to understand? When he tries to talk you shove him away. He wants to understand, why can't you explain it?" Henry continued to push.

"What's it matter to you? Why do you even care?!" Rika started yelling, avoiding the question.

Henry just starred back at her. "I told you once already Rika, we are still your friends, and Takato is my friend. I don't like watching my friends fight." He calmly explained.

"I'm not your friend!" She countered. "I want nothing to do with all of you!"

"Then Takato will continue to suffer as he tries to learn why you won't let him back into your life." He told her as he turned back towards the door.

"That exactly the point!" She yelled before looking away, realizing that she had said more then she wanted to. Henry just looked back and grinned at her as he opened the door. He walked through and closed it behind him, leaving Rika once again alone on the roof.

Rika returned to the classroom right as the next class started. The afternoon classes past quickly and once they finished Rin and Claire got out of the classroom before another wall of students could forms. Rika likewise was out relatively quickly. Once out of the building Rin and Claire stopped. Dorumon had caught up behind them and waited quietly.

"How are you holding up?" Rin asked as the stood under the tree.

"Good, every one is really nice, even Rika." Claire replied. "She certainly gets cold when Takato is around though."

"Tell me about it." Rin laughed. "Not that we need to worry."

This time it was Claire's turn to laugh. "I guess that's true." She then noticed Rika waiting impatiently by the gate. "I guess that's my queue to go." She said as she moved off. "I'll see you later Rin."

"Bye." He replied with a wave. Just then Takato and Guilmon came out of the building and headed towards him. "Finally escape the clutches of the curious students?" Rin joked with a grin.

"May have lost a few years off my life doing it though." Takato joked back. They both started to walk towards the gate when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hold up!" Terriermon yelled to them. They turned around to see Henry with Terriermon on his head running to catch them. "Geez, what is it with everyone trying to compete with the speed of light today?" The bunny sighed.

"What's up Henry?" Takato asked as Henry reached them.

"I figured I should ask now or my curiosity will bug me, but you were with Rika on New Years Eve weren't you?" He asked as he turned to Rin.

Rin looked a little surprised at the question being directed at him. "Yeah I was." He answered.

"Ah I forgot I haven't introduced you to anyone yet. Henry this is Rin Tsuka, his partner is Granmon. Rin this is Henry Wong and his partner Terriermon." Takato introduced the two to each other.

"The one you meet in the digital world?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I forgot I told you about that didn't I." Takato realized. "Rin is staying with my family for now. He is also a Tamer."

"Nice to meet you Henry." Rin greeted as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." Henry shook Rin's hand. "Since you're a Tamer, does that mean the other girl in class was related to you?" He inquired.

"Yeah, Claire is my Childhood friend and we grew up in the same house." Rin explained.

"I see, well I hope we can work together some time." Henry said.

"Yeah, and we'll beat more digimon then you while we're at it!" Terriermon taunted, while pointing with his little arm.

"Terriermon, it's not a competition." Henry scolded.

Momentai Henry, it's all in good fun." The bunny countered, Henry just sighed at his partner.

Takato looked at the time on his D-power. "Ah, not good, Rin we need to get going, I told my Parents we would be home as quick as possible to help out." He told them.

"Alright then, it was nice meeting both of you." Rin told Henry and Terriermon as him and Takato started to leave.

"Nice to meet you to." Henry replied before also heading off towards his house.

**CHAPTER EIGHT END**

* * *

**So not much to the chapter, I just felt there was a need for a meaningful interaction between Rika and Henry. This may be a Rukato fic but Henry is still one of the main three. Don't worry things are going to get crazy in the next few chapters.**

**So like always, please review, I really do appreciate every one of them. I would really like details because I want to improve, and self analysis only gets you so far. So please review**

**Well until next time.**

**-Arenz**


	9. Chapter 9: Reasons

**Hello again everyone! I was a bit faster with my update this time.**

**SO first of thanks to nicrest and passing reader for the reviews. Also I realized that I don't think I ever comment of .one's review. I meant to because I had an answer to his comment on how Yggdrasill should be more formal. I didn't make him formal because if you think about it, his job is closer to that of the monster makers then a king. He manages and controls data. That's why (after I thought about it some) I think its more fitting if his personality is more like Shibumi then a king. As for your Leomon comment, I have no idea frankly, I never really thought about it so I don't know. But given that Leomon's power responded to Beelzemon's pleas I think he was still in there.**

**So I was writing this and suddenly I was like "I feel like watching Runaway Locomon." Yeah, I do a great job of getting sidetracked. But as usual I'm dragging on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my story and my OCs**

**So here it is, Chapter nine of TAMERS LEGACY!**

* * *

**TAMER LEGACY**

**BOOK TWO**

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Reasons_

Monday January 19th, 2010, Real World, Matsuki Bakery

7:30 AM

Falling off a bed that's five feet off the ground and landing not to gracefully is not fun. Being pulled off a bed that's five feet of the ground and landing not to gracefully is even less fun. Yet that is the situation Takato Matsuki found himself in. Lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling and the face of a red haired boy.

"We have to be at school in half an hour." Rin stated while looking down at Takato. It took a minute for the words to register before Takato sat bolt upright.

"Crap!" He cried as he took off for the bathroom.

"Ahhh, I'll have to thank my mother for not letting me end up like that." Rin muttered to himself as he looked at the waking Guilmon in the corner. "Morning Guilmon." He greeted the sleepy digimon.

"Good morning." Came the sleepy reply.

Rin left the dinosaur to wake up and headed back to his room. The upstairs of the bakery had four rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki's room, Takato's, the bathroom, and one last bedroom that had been used for storage previously, but was now his room. The room still had some boxes in it. It also had a bed that had always been there but was unused. Lastly there was an old desk that the Matsuki's had gotten from a friend for free for Rin to use. He walked over to the desk and grabbed his watch before strapping it on. He then placed his cardholder on his belt and lastly grabbed his backpack full of books. He then walked out, almost being run over by Takato running back to his own room, and headed downstairs.

Takato meanwhile was just strapping on his D-power and cards. He had hastily thrown on his usual tan cargo pants with a black shirt and blue zip up hoodie. He gabbed his bag before heading downstairs himself with Guilmon close behind. He found Rin in the back room putting his shoes on. He did likewise while grabbing a piece of bread to eat on the way and his lunch that was already made for him. They both put on their winter coats before heading out.

"Ten minutes, not bad." Rin commented on how long it had taken him to get ready.

"You could have been a little gentler with the wake up call you know." Takato complained.

Rin grinned at him before replying. "It was effective though." Takato just let out a sigh as they continued on to school. Takato took the chance to look around. There were other kids going to school, a well as adults going to work. The snow had melted and now it was just cold and wet. There was a solid cloud cover but not the thick light blocking clouds. They saw the familiar faces of Henry and Terriermon as they reached the gate.

"It's the goggle duo!" Terriermon yelled once he saw them. "Plus Guilmon." He added as an afterthought.

"Hey Henry, hey Terriermon." Takato greeted. Rin likewise gave his greetings.

"Hey." Henry replied. "So it has been over a week Rika still won't talk to you huh." He stated.

"Yeah, it's impressive that she can so thoroughly ignore me even when sitting next to me." Takato sighed.

"Just give it time, your chance will come. On the upside at least your on time now." Henry tried to raise the mood. Takato gave one of his sheepish grins at how he came to be on time.

"His being on time would mean something if I didn't have to drag him here." Rin commented, causing Takato to look away still wearing his stupid grin.

The three Tamers plus digimon made their way inside and to the classroom. They found Rika and Claire already seated at their own desks. Rin walked passed Claire and pat her on the head, causing her to swipe at his hand. He just moved out of the way and grinned at her reaction. Guilmon and Terriermon headed to the back of the room to join Dorumon. Henry took his seat while Takato headed for his.

"Morning Rika." Takato greeted, which he had done every morning since school started. But as always he got no reply or even confirmation that she heard. As he took his seat others started to enter the classroom. First were Kazu and Kenta who took their seats next to Rika and next to where Ryo sat respectively. Then came Jeri who sat in front of Kenta. Last came Ryo with not much time to spare. All their digimon minus Guardromon who stayed in the hall gathered at the back of the room. Right as the last students were entering the room Ms. Asaji arrived.

"Alright everyone settle down." She ordered. "We're starting now so pay attention." Once class started everyone sat quietly. Takato as always would ask Henry questions, but not as frequently as he had when they started. It was right as homeroom was ending that there was an interruption. The interruption was an alarm going off from multiple places around the classroom.

Ms. Asaji turned to see nine students looking a their D-powers. "Don't even thi…" Before she could say anymore they all took off out of the room, even Rika. "What am I going to do with them?" She wondered with a sigh.

The group was already out of the school building and headed in the direction of the park.

"I'm getting a lot of signals!" Henry shouted so that everyone heard.

"Might be a large group!" Ryo shouted back.

"We're about to find find out!" Takato yelled as the digital field formed in front of them. The Thick gray fog formed as if from nothing and quickly spread over the area. Seven of htem pulled out glasses and put them on to protect their eyes while Takato pulled his goggle down over his eyes and Rin pulled his from around his neck. They looked at the holographic screen to see where the digimon would appear, but instead of one red arrow there were many, making it hard to differentiate between them.

"There's so many!" Jeri exclaimed.

"There's one!" Kazu pointed while raising his D-power. The digimon in question looked like a large green caterpillar. "Dokunemon, Rookie level, Virus type, attacks are Poison Claw, Poison Powder, and Worm Venom." Kazu read out loud.

"There's a lot of them but their only rookies, we should be able to handle it easily." Ryo stated with a confident grin. "Let's get to work people!" He yelled as the digimon moved to attack.

"Poison Powder!" A group of Dokunemon yelled from in the mist. A large amount of green powder started flying towards them.

"Terriermon!" Henry called out.

"On it! Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called back as he sent a spinning tornado that blew all the powder up into the air where it dissipated.

"My turn! Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon yelled as he shot a fireball back into the mist, hearing a Dokunemon scream as it was hit. The attacks had made the mist start to disperse and the Dokunemon became visible.

"There must be at least three dozen of them!" Jeri cried.

"Numbers don't matter!" Rika remarked. "Get them Renamon!"

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon called out as many small glowing shards appeared and flew at the Dokunemon, destroying a few of them. One of them took the chance to attack Renamon from behind.

"Poison Claw!" It jumped at Renamon.

But it was intercepted mid air. "Metal Cannon!" Dorumon yelled, launching a metal sphere from his mouth that blasted the Dokunemon before it hit Renamon.

"Watch each others backs!' Takato instructed.

Jeri stood there holding Punimon wishing she could help. "If only I was stronger." She muttered, clutching her D-power. "I want to be able to help!"

Responding to her feelings the D-power's screen started to glow. There was a flash of light that caught everyone's attention.

**Punimon Digivolve to…**

As the light cleared the red ball had vanished and in its place stood a red furred animal. It had blue on its back and blue stripes on its body. It's had nine short tails that had blue at their tips. It also had white claws and bright blue eyes.

**Elecmon!**

"Jeri! I get to talk to you again!" Elecmon yelled as he jumped next to Jeri. While he remembered her, his personality was nothing like Leomon's. Jeri just smile because she was to stunned for words. "Well that can wait for later!" He said as he turned to the resuming battle. "Super Thunder Strike!" He yelled as he launched lightning from his tails, scattering the Dokunemon. He then jumped into the battle with all the others.

With the addition of Elecmon the fight then turned into a brawl as all the Dokunemon attacked at once. Guardromon, Guilmon, and Dorumon took the job of bombarding them with long-range attacks, while Renamon and Granmon, who had joined them, would attack from behind. The rest of them would engage them up close. Terriermon took care of their poison powder whenever they used it.

After about half of them were destroyed one manage to sneak around to attack. "Worm Venom!" It called out as it launched a green acid from its mouth. But its target wasn't a digimon instead it aimed for Rika. The acid hit her leg and quickly burned though the lower part of her jeans before burning her leg. Granmon suddenly appeared beside the one that launched the attack before kicking it out into the open.

"Power Paw!" Renamon yelled as she smashed it midair, clearly not happy that it had hurt her partner.

"Rika!" Takato shouted as he grabbed her arm right as the leg gave out. He held her up while looking at her leg. It was clearly burnt, but it didn't look that bad, probably painful though. He put her arm around his shoulder and started to leader her away from the battle. "Renamon you stay and help, I've got Rika." Takato told the fox.

"Understood." Was the reply, noticeable angry, which was rare for her.

"What do you think your doing?!" Rika yelled at him, trying to struggle free of him.

"Stop that! You need to get home to wash any of the leftover acid off, Since Renamon is still useful back there it only makes sense." Takato explained without letting go of her.

"I can go myself!" She continued to argue. She finally managed to get free but the second she tried to put weight on her leg she collapsed. "Ow…" She moaned.

"See? I told you to let me help." He told her as he offered a hand to help her up. She grudgingly took it and he once again put her arm over his shoulder. They walked in silence for a while before Rika's irritation got the better of her.

"I don't get you." She stated sounding annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked, truly curious.

"I'm mean to you, I push you away, I ignore you, but you keep coming back. Are you a glutton for punishment?" She explained.

"That's because I don't know the reason." He told her with a grin.

"What?" She looked at him with a baffled look.

"If you have a good reason to hate me and avoid me I can accept that. But if I don't know the reason then there's no way I'll quietly accept it." He stated matter-of-fact like.

"That's it?" She was truly baffled now.

"That's it." He confirmed. "Of course if your reason isn't good then I still won't accept it." He added. They had reached her house and she pulled the key from her pocket. Once the gate was unlocked Takato helped her up into the house.

"Rika is that you? Your home early." Mrs. Seiko said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Oh my, what happened?" She asked with concern at seeing Rika's leg.

"She was attacked by a digimon." Takato explained. "It used acid and I think there may still be some on her leg." He continued. The burn had gotten worse while they walked but still didn't seem horrible.

"Bring her this way, I'll help her wash it." Mrs. Seiko instructed, leading towards the bathroom. Takato sat her down in the bathroom before retreating to the living room.

Mrs. Seiko came out a few minutes later. "Can you help me move her to her room Takato?" She asked.

"Sure." He then went back to the bathroom. Rika now had a bandage covering her leg where the acid had hit. He helped her up before walking to her room and helping her sit down on her futon. He then moved back towards the door. "Will you tell me the reason now?" He almost pleaded with her.

"No." Was all she said.

He was starting to get annoyed and angry at her stubbornness. "Why not?" He growled.

"Because I don't want to." She glared back at him.

"What kind of reason is that?" He yelled.

"My reason that's what!" She countered.

Now Takato was angry. Even after helping her and explaining himself she still wouldn't tell him. "What's your problem?! Why is it so hard to tell me?! DO you really hate me THAT MUCH!?" He was going all out now.

"Because YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM!" She screamed at him, picking up an object and chucking it at his head. Takato was forced to duck behind the door to avoid it. As it smashed into the wall next to the door he saw Mrs. Seiko watching them. She motioned for him to follow her.

As they reached the kitchen she turned around. "I had a hunch as to why she was avoiding you but now I know for sure." She said with a sad look. Takato just looked at her confused. "Maybe it's not my place to tell you this, but I think it's necessary. Tell me Takato, how much do you know about Rika's father?"

"Not much, Rika never talks about him." He replied to the older woman.

"That's not surprising. You see, when she was young Rika was very close to her father. She loved him very much. But then one day he just up and left, abandoning his family. Rika was heartbroken that he would just disappear like that." She explained, continuing to look sad.

Takato took a second to take it all in. Realization then dawned on him. "You don't mean that…" He started but couldn't finish.

"That's right. I think she sees what you did three years ago as the same thing. Did you know that you were the first friend Rika voluntarily invite over?" The woman asked.

"Ah, no, I didn't know that." Takato admitted.

"You were the closest friend she ever had and then you disappeared too. I think she won't let you back in because she is afraid you'll do it again." She finished.

Takato sat down on one of the chairs in shock. "So it's all my fault? I made a choice and now I'm paying for it." He muttered to himself.

"I doubt Rika would have ever told you this, that's why I told you, because I think you needed to know." Mrs. Seiko said as she left him alone.

Takato sat there trying to wrap his mind around it all. Finally he stood up and walked back to Rika's room. The door was closed so he stopped in front of it. "I'm not… I'm not going anywhere ever again." Was all he said before heading for the front door. He put his shoes back on and headed out towards the park.

Back in Rika's room she sat there with he arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried. She was confused at Takato's words before realizing her grandmother must have told him the reason. Her feeling were all mixed up, she wanted to hate him, but she didn't want to at the same time. She wanted to trust his words, but wasn't sure she could. The more she though about it the more confused she became. Finally she lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She placed her arm over her eyes as she calmed down.

"Stupid goggle-head…"

**CHAPTER NINE END**

* * *

**Let me start of by saying, I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! When I came up with this idea it just got me really excited and i couldn't wait to write it. (I feel this way about like six other parts as well.) I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it.**

**So as always Review and I'm still looking for a beta reader. I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you thought of the battle and the chapter in general.**

**Also i've said this before as well, but if anyone is willing please PM me telling me where you think i'm going with this story, it helps to see how people view the foreshadowing I write. Again PM it, not review. But do review the chapter.**

**Well it's late and i'm tired so until next time.**

**-Arenz**


End file.
